


Being With Lily

by Serenity1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Breasts, Daddy Kink, Dream Sex, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Headmaster Severus Snape, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Office Sex, Older Man/Younger Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Orgy, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Parent/Child Incest, Past Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Harry Potter and the Cursed Child, Quidditch, Riding, Room of Requirement, Sibling Incest, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 01:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 30,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20733968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Lily Luna Potter does her family and gets experience during Hogwarts.





	1. Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story! Sorry for any bad grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta.
> 
> \---------

It was her final year of staying at home as Lily Luna Potter was a bit anxious to start her first year at Hogwarts. However she would be missing the alone time that she gets from her two father's.

Just like now, her father, Harry Potter, was pounding her from behind on the bed. Her other father, Severus Snape, was seeing an old friend.

The two were alone in the house as Lily's two older brother's were also over at a friend's house. The bed was creaking and the headboard was hitting the wall in each thrust Harry made.

Lily was moaning as she was down on all fours as her breasts were swaying. She couldn't contain it anymore as she shouted out and came as Harry followed soon afterwards.

Lily whimpered at the loss of the cock that was inside of her as she slumped down on the bed. Incest wasn't forbidden in the Wizarding World, as long as you use a protective charm so that you wouldn't get pregnant.

Harry gave his daughter a light slap on her buttocks. "The night is still young, baby girl," he said.

Lily pushes herself up as she turns to face him. She rearranges herself as she was now laying in front of his cock as she starts to stroke it.

It was still covered in cum from the orgasm earlier but it didn't took long as cum begun to ooze out from the mushroom head as Harry started moaning.

Lily licked her lips as she stuck her tongue out and begun to lick the sides of the cock where the cum was. Harry groans as he was happy that he had divorced Ginny as she wasn't good as either Lily or Severus in sex.

Harry moaned as he looks down and saw that his daughter have engulfed his entire cock within her mouth as she gagged a bit. 

It was indeed hot as he watches her bobbed her head up and down as she strokes his cock whenever she goes up.

It was like as if she was suckling on a lollipop and her life depended on it. Harry's mouth was hanging open by now as he was close on coming.

He put his hand on top of her head as he grips her hair in warning so that she knows. That didn't stopped Lily from bobbing her head and before she knew it, she heard a loud grunt and then a groan coming from her father as cum cams out.

Lily tries to swallow everything but she knows she couldn't as some came out and dribbles down. She let go of the cock with a 'pop' as Harry puts his hand on her face to tilt it to face him.

Harry looks at his daughter as Lily was panting as she catches her breath. Harry licks his lips before leaning down to her to kiss her.

The both of them moaned as Harry could taste himself as he deepens the kiss. It wasn't long as Lily pulls away as she needed air to breathe.

"Lay down on your back, baby. I want to pound into your pussy," Harry said huskily. 

Lily obeys her father as she widens her legs. However Harry pulls her legs on top of his shoulder as he stares down at her.

Her breasts were huge while Ginny's own breasts weren't even the size of her daughter, it was a C-cup while Lily's was a E-cup. 

"I love your tits," Harry muttered as he reaches down to one to caress the globe in his hand.

Lily moaned, she hated the fact that her breasts were huge as she was only a kid. Many men and boys looks at her the way her father does.

It would be an easy snatch later on though to get herself a boyfriend once she's an adult. "Give me all you got daddy," she said staring at Harry.

Harry nodded as he let go off her breast as he put his hand onto his cock. "Hold onto something," Harry said as Lily nodded and she watches Harry goes slowly inside of her.

\-----------

There was a sudden noise coming from the living room that woke Harry up. He looks down at Lily who was sleeping tiredly after the sex that she just gotten.

Harry quickly got out off bed and dresses to see who was flooing at this time. He saw his husband hanging up his coat by the fireplace.

He smiles at the sight, "Severus? Is everything alright with Draco?" He asked.

Severus turns to see his young lover, "Scorpious was quite shocked when he accidentally saw Draco and I together," he said.

"I'm sure everything will be alright between the two of them. Draco needed his godfather," Harry said.

"Yes but not the way that Scorpious was expecting," Severus said sighing as he sat at a nearby chair, "Astoria will be missed but I'm sure Scorpious will understand since he learned incest in school. How was Lily?" He asked.

"You missed a wonderful night," Harry said as he had climbed onto Severus lap.

"I'll have my time with her once she goes into Hogwarts next week," Severus said licking his lips.

"Mmm, I'm going to miss her," Harry mutters as he begun to kiss Severus neck.

Severus moaned, "You can always visit her in Hogwarts," he suggested.

"If I can get a day off," Harry replies huffing as he was working the next few days.

"I'm sure you will," Severus replies and with that statement, Harry and Severus looks at each other before leaning toward to one another and kissing each other as Severus deepens the kiss as he had missed Harry.


	2. Headmaster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily does Severus this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> I decided to update this story and I hope you'll like it. I have no beta, any grammar mistakes are my own. Enjoy!
> 
> \----------

Lily was bouncing on her stepdad's cock as she rode him furiously on his chair. She was inside the headmaster's office as her and Severus were naked and having sex.

Lily was doing all the work as Severus watches. Harry was indeed right, Lily's breasts are huge, Severus thought as they bounced.

Lily's pace was slowing down as Severus knows that she was getting tired. "Let me help you baby," Severus said as he put both hands on his daughter's hips and begun to help her.

This made Lily screamed as Severus increases the pace. Lily couldn't keep up as she could hear the slapping noise of skin-against-skin.

Lily was close to having an orgasm as suddenly her head was thrown back in pleasure as her mouth was opened as an 'O.'

Severus didn't stopped thrusting as he held onto Lily's hips and just continued. "Fuck, no more, please!" Lily begs.

Severus wanted to scold her for her language but he knew he couldn't as he just ignored her. "You're arse is so tight, even after all the fucking that you've done!" Severus commented.

Lily didn't said anything as she continues to whimper and protest. Severus wouldn't have any of it and Lily couldn't help but scream as she came again for a second time right after Severus.

The two panted tiredly as Lily was slumped against Severus as he held her. Harry wasn't the only one who likes feeling her breasts against his chest.

"If only I was alive again," a voice said suddenly startling Lily.

"Who?" Lily asked bewildered as she looks around the room to see who else was there.

Severus sighed, "Albus, I was going to tell her," he said.

"Tell me what?" Lily asked looking at him as she suddenly heard moaning.

"Fuck, oh fuck!" A woman's voice cries out.

"The portraits here are magical and the person within that portrait could see us," Severus explained.

Lily's eyes widened, she's been admitted to Hogwarts just a few days and she wasn't sure yet what are magical or not. 

Severus was watching a portrait that had a woman who was having an orgy with several men. "Now that's hot. Albus, do you get off by watching them when you were alive?" He asked.

"I did brought my lover, Newt, here before," Albus teasingly said, "may I request something?" He asked.

"Dad?" Lily interrupts as Severus looks at her, "is voyeurism a good idea? What if they tell?" She asked worriedly as she was a new student and was worried about her reputation.

"Don't worry, they won't," Severus assures her as he squeezes one of her breasts. Severus knows too well about reputations.

Lily moaned as Albus begun to speak again: "my dear, do you know doggy style? Could you do that?" He asked.

Lily nodded as they heard a shrieking noise coming from the other portrait. She blushed as she realizes that the woman have came.

"Was that orgy satisfying to you, Armando?" Albus asked as Lily got off of her father's cock.

A old man white long hair and beared came into view. "I want to see this now, Albus. No wonder you didn't want to join! That young babe has huge breasts!" Armando Dippet exclaims.

Lily blushes again as Severus gotten off his chair and was now going behind Lily. Armando sighed, "if only I was real again," he mutters looking at Lily.

Lily got into position as she was bent over and gripping the chair that was in front of her. She moaned as she felt her father caresses her arse before slapping one of the cheeks.

Lily groans as Severus slapped her again and again until he stopped. He grins at the sight as he sees the handprint on her arse.

"Before you died, have you done Minerva?" Armando asked as he turns away to look at Albus.

"I'll leave that to your imagination," Albus replies with a grin as they heard moaning downwards.

Severus have already entered her and was now fully inside. "Your arse is so tight even after riding," Severus said licking his lips.

"Father likes me tight," Lily said moaning.

"Oh I have no doubt about that," Severus said as he started to move.

"Ah ah ah! Please daddy!" Lily cries out.

Severus increases his pace as he could hear moaning from the background. He was sure that the others was either stroking their cocks or fingering their pussy as they watched above.

"Fuck daddy, you're so fucking big!" Lily exclaims as she tightly held onto the chair before her.

Severus have to smirked at that as Harry says the same thing when the both of them has sex. Severus thrusts and thrusts as Lily just continues to moan and scream.

"Yes yes yes! Fuck me!" Lily chants out.

It didn't took long for the both of them to cum right there at the same time. They weren't alone as the others above followed closely by.

Severus pulls out from Lily who sighed tiredly. "Is that it?" Armando asked disappointedly, "I was hoping to see more," he added licking his lips.

"Albus, if Minerva questions where Lily was, you better tell her. I don't want to be in her wrath," Severus said shivering slightly.

Albus nodded in agreement as he knows how ruthless Minerva can be if one of her students were either missing or late. 

"Sit on the chair, baby. I want a taste of your pussy," Severus said as he slapped the other arse cheek. 

"What about a tit fuck instead?!" Armando exclaims quickly.

"Afterwards, but for now, I want to taste her," Severus said as he got down on the floor as Lily opened her legs wide.

Lily looks down as she saw her father gazing up at her. Severus took her leg and hoisted it up on his shoulder, he licks his lips at the sight beforehim as he dove right in. 

Lily cried out in pleasure as her father ate her out. It would be a miracle afterwards if she was able to concentrate in class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will be but I already have an idea what it is about.
> 
> Anyone plays: Yugioh Legacy of the Duelisf for Nintendo Switch?


	3. Bonus!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Harry was doing Lily, Ginny does it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclainer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> I don't have beta, any grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> \---------

Ginny Weasley was having the time of her life. She was down on all fours on her bed as she was naked. She was being pleasured by both ends.

She was sucking cock like a pro as she would bobbed her up and down as she held the cock in place within her grasp.

She would sometimes let go off the cock as she was pounded by behind. "Fuck! Fuck me, James!" Ginny cries out to her older son.

James was just too happy to oblige his mother as he increases his speed. The bed was creaking and the headboard was thudding against the wall.

Ginny didn't care at all if the neighbors would be hearing those noises. She would just obliviate their memories as they were muggle neighbors.

Ginny lives in a muggle condominium in central london. She didn't want to go live somewhere magical, she wanted a change of pace.

"Oh yes! Yes, right there!" Ginny exclaims as she went back to her sucking.

"I'm so close, I'm going to cum soon," Ginny's middle-child: Albus said huskily.

Albus gripped her hair as he moans. He could feel his cock hitting against his mother's throat. Albus couldn't take it anymore as without any warning at all, he came right there shooting his load inside Ginny's warm mouth.

Ginny tries to swallow everything but she couldn't as she gagged a bit. She let go off the cock as some cum came dribbling down. 

Albus shakily sat down on the bed as he watches his older brother pounding their mother. He watches her breasts sway back and forth as he reaches out to grab one.

Ginny gasped as she looks at him. Albus squeezes her tit as Ginny came right there with a shout. Not long after, James came in her arse.

It was a grunt when James came, he slowly takes out his cock as he heard his mother whimper in disappointment. Once out, he saw his cum dribbling down as Ginny slumped down on the bed tiredly.

"The both of you are beasts," Ginny said as she catches her breath as it was rapidly going fast.

"Rest first, mum. I want to thrust into your pussy," Albus said as he wanted to see those breasts again.

"And I want to watch the show," James added. James was more experienced in sex than Albus, he wanted Albus to have more experience.

Ginny nodded her head as she rested up.

\--------

Before Ginny knew what was happening, she was on her back with her legs spread wide opened on the bed. Her breasts were being attacked by Albus as he sucked and caressed.

Ginny was wondering if her younger son was inexperienced or if he'd ever seen a girl naked. Her eyes widened at a sudden thought: is he still a virgin?!

Ginny didn't had time to think as she suddenly moaned as she felt Albus cock entering her. Definitely not a virgin, Ginny thought as a virgin wouldn't know what to do.

"You're so fucking tight, mum," Albus said, "she's more tighter than Rose," he added as he was talking to James.

"It has been awhile for mum, Rose is a slut in school," James replies.

Ginny wanted to retort something back, but she didn't as she cried out: "oh fuck!" Albus's cock was fully sheathed inside her as he found the sweet spot.

Albus grinned at her outburst as he begun moving. It didn't took long as Ginny begun moaning and then begging for him to increase his speed.

Albus obliges as he was looking down at his mother as he watches her breasts sways in each thrusts that he does.

Ginny's breasts weren't that huge as Rose's were, but it was a size that Albus didn't mind. As Albus fucked his mother, James was stroking his cock on the bed as he watches the two.

All of them were so horny that they were already getting close to orgasm again. It didn't took long as Albus stilled and came at the same time with Ginny.

James came a little bit afterwards as he breathed heavily. Albus pulls out from Ginny as he slumped down beside her.

Albus cum is dribbling down with her juices and he was too tired to lick it off. James licked his lips as he thought of it as he shakily moves on the bed.

Ginny opens her eyes to look at him, "what are you doing?" She asked.

"You'll see," James replies with a grin. He kneels down in front of Ginny as he widens her legs apart. 

Ginny watches as James dove right in without warning as Ginny gasped and moaned. These two were giving her the best sex of her life, she thought.

\---------

"What was that bit about Rose?" Ginny asked as all three were cuddled against each other on the bed.

Albus was caressing her breasts and body as James was lazily too tired as he just hugged his mother from the other side.

"Your niece, Rose Weasley, she'll do anyone at Hogwarts, even the teachers," Albus said.

Ginny huffed, "I don't think she'll do Headmaster Snape," she said.

"She wants to, she's jealous of Lily," James replies.

"She's not even sorted to Hogwarts yet," Ginny said.

James shrugged, "maybe she saw something that she didn't want to see during a family gathering," he said.

"That's not a bad theory," Ginny replies surprised.

"Enough of this chitchat," Albus said suddenly making the other two surprised to look at him, "we have all night mum, are you ready to go again?" He asked.

Ginny glared at her son, "I don't have the stamina like you do," she said.

Albus sighed as he looks at his older brother, "James, I want to fuck you instead," he said.

James nodded, "enjoy the show, mum," he said grinning as he begun to move with Albus.

Ginny's eyes widened as she watches both her sons make-out on the bed. Sure incest is legal in the wizarding world, but there are some things that surprises her. 

It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ages are a bit different from the book so you can think like Albus is 13 and James is 15, or just ignore the ages if you want.
> 
> The next chapter should hopefully be up soon.
> 
> \--------


	4. Harry At Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry visits Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> I'm sorry if there's any grammar mistakes, I don't have beta. I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> \----------

With all the fucking that Lily have been doing in her first year at Hogwarts with her stepfather, she was sure that her father wouldn't come as he didn't want to disturb her further with her school work.

It was a surprise one weekend when her new friends decided to go to the library to study as exams were coming up for end of the year.

"We can make it as a group study," Lily's new friend, Karen suggested as she's from Hufflepuff.

Lily was about to answer back when she saw her stepfather coming towards them. "Lily, Harry's here to visit for a few hours. He's in my quarters," Severus said looking at her.

Lily looks at him surprised, "I was about to study with my friends, can it wait?" She asked.

"He misses you, you know how he gets," Severus said.

Lily sighed as she turns to look at the others, "what about tomorrow?" She asked.

Karen looked at the other girls as they nodded, "sure, spend time with your parents," she said with a smile.

Lily was sure she was going to have sex later on.

\----------

Harry was pounding Lily in the side as he held one leg up in the air. The bed was creaking as the headboard was hitting against the wall with each thrust that Harry was giving to her.

Lily just had sex with her stepfather the other night, but it was her father who she actually misses. Sure Severus cock was big, however Harry's cock was more hung.

Lily had her head thrown back in pleasure as Harry increases his pace. She felt him kissing at the back of her neck as he grabs her breasts.

"Fuck, oh fuck!" Lily cries out as she couldn't take it anymore.

It didn't took long for both of them to cum at the same time as Harry have been hard the whole day. Being an auror was difficult and he hated the fact that he was away from his family.

Lily was panting as she catches her breath as she whimpers when she felt her father take out his cock from inside of her.

"I missed you baby," Harry mutters.

Lily didn't say anything as she nodded. She felt his fingers on her chest before going down to her stomach before stopping in front of her pussy.

She moans as she felt the fingers entering her pussy. She just came as it was easy to be able to slide within her as the juices were still there.

It was only three fingers that she can take but Harry was bolder and made it four as Lily was wincing as he found the sweet spot.

"You've done this many times before, babe," Harry said as he begun to move his fingers.

It always hurts though whenever either father does it, Lily thought as she started moaning.

Harry thrusts back and forth with his fingers as he increases the pace. Lily was trying to push back whenever he goes back down.

It didn't took long as Lily came a third time that night. Lily was tired as Harry took out his fingers to lick his hand clean.

"You're amazing, babe," Harry praises giving his daughter a smile.

Lily looks at him as Harry leans down to kiss her on the lips. Lily moans as tongues battled one another as she can taste herself within his mouth.

Harry was deepening the kiss as he wanted more of her. Lily suddenly groans as she felt Harry squeezing one of her breasts, she stopped kissing him as she looks at her father.

Harry was breathing hard as he stares down at her, "I have to leave soon, but before I do, do you want to ride me? I've been the one fucking you since you got here and it isn't fair if I asked for a blowjob," he said.

Lily knows that both of her father's know that she loves riding as much as they love seeing her breasts bounce.

"Lay back down, dad," Lily said as she sat up, Harry happily obliges his daughter as he watches what she was going to do next.

It wasn't long as Harry has Lily riding on his cock with her head thrown back in pleasure. As Lily bounces, Harry was caressing her breasts and arse.

Arriving earlier, Harry wanted to see Hogwarts and instead of flooing inside Severus quarters, he apparated outside of Hogwarts.

Many students stared at him as he walked through the walls. He could see students whispering to one another as many recognizes him.

Besides that, he could see that the girls weren't like his daughter with huge breasts. He had smiled when he thought of it as Severus have caught up to him.

Now back to Lily, it didn't took long for the both of them to cum as Lily stilled and groaned before slumping down against him.

"You should be having sex with dad and not me," Lily muttered against Harry's ear.

"Oh believe me, I will once we're done here," Harry replies.

The two kissed one another as Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. They made out until Lily was the one who stopped and pulled away.

"Sleep," Harry mutters as Lily snuggled to him and Harry watches her close her eyes to sleep.

\---------

Severus was moaning as he watches Harry bobbed his head up and down. Both men were inside the Room of Requirements as Harry was naked but Severus was half clothed.

Severus grunted and came inside Harry's mouth who tries to swallow it all but fails. He lets go off the cock as he cleans the cum before looking up at Severus with a smile.

"Just a few more months and I'll be home again," Severus said.

Harry nodded as he stood up, "it will go by fast, I'm sure," he replies.

Severus sighed in annoyance as the two kissed. They wanted it to last long but Harry knew if they did, it would be another round of sex as Harry had came twice already.

Harry stopped kissing him as they panted slightly, "I have work tomorrow," Harry murmurs.

"Is Lily back in my quarters?" Severus asked.

"She should be as I left her sleeping," Harry replies as he got his clothing.

Severus nodded as he wanted to fuck his daughter in the morning before classes started. Even if Harry isn't here at Hogwarts, at least Lily was there to fulfill his needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> An early Halloween chapter, stay safe on Thursday!


	5. Grandparents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily goes and sees her grandparents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> Wow, 78 kudos! I hope to see more later on. I don't have beta, sorry for any grammar mistakes. Here's the next chapter.
> 
> \--------

Harry's birthday was coming up and Molly Weasley wanted to see the kids. Albus and James were busy doing their own things and Molly was disappointed.

"I can come over tomorrow or another day," Harry suggested as he waa talking with Molly by floo communication.

Molly sighed, "no, it's fine. Arthur wants to see Lily as well, we can do a small celebration," she said.

"How small?" Harry asked with a frown.

"Just the two of you and us," Molly explained.

"You don't want to see Ginny?" Harry asked.

"She can't make it today either," Molly replies.

Harry nodded, "I'll be there soon," he said and that ended their communication.

\---------

They arrived at the burrow in an hour as they headed inside the kitchen. "Lunch will be ready soon, Lily why don't you get your grandpa?" Molly asked as she was looking at them.

"Where is he?" Lily asked curious.

"You know how he gets whenever he's at the shed," Molly said unhappily.

Lily nodded as she left the two adults to look for her grandpa. Once she left the kitchen, Molly turns to Harry who was already grinning.

"We probably don't have that much time, babe. I hope you're ready for my cock," Harry said as he took out his wand.

"Oh I've been waiting too long," Molly replies licking her lips as Harry did a spell to take off all their clothing.

\---------

Once inside the shed, Lily wasn't able to find her grandpa right away as the shed was bigger than before with a few shelves standing.

Lily saw the workbench as she went towards it and saw multiple items on it. She was facing the workbench as she didn't saw the person sneaking up and hugging her from behind.

She gaaped as she felt one of the hands go underneath the dress she wore and went towards to her breasts for a squeeze under her bra.

Lily moaned, "I miss you baby, I want to fuck you right now," the voice whispers in her ear.

Knowing full well that it was Arthur, Lily nodded as Arthur murmurs a spell as their clothing disappeared. Now both fully naked, Arthur didn't waate any time as he got his cock and rammed kt right inside her arse.

Lily screamed as it has been a few days since she last have sex. Luckily Lily uses a protective charm that won't make her pregnant. If she doesn't use it, the media would have a field day on how young she is on being pregnant, besides being Harry Potter's daughter.

Arthur begun to pound away as he held onto her hips while Lily grips the table in front of her. "It's so fucking tight!" Arthur commented.

Lily put her head down as he pounded. My arse is always tight, no matter who fucks it! Good thing to as that's how guy's likes it, she thought.

"Harder, Arthur, harder!" Lily begs as she wanted him deep.

Arthur obliges as he increases his pace. "I love your arse," he said as he started to slap a buttcheek.

Lily wails as it was just too much. She needed to cum as she hadn't felt a cock for days. "Please, oh please…." She begs again.

Arthur was already sweating, before he knew it, he hears Lily shouts as he stilled and came inside her arse. He was panting as he got out from her, as soon as he did, Lily stood up straight and turns to fsce him.

The both of them were staring at each other as Arthur leans down to kiss her. They made out as Lily wrapped her arms around her grandpa.

Arthur moans as he feels Lily's big breasts smooshed against him. She was a bit tall even for a soon-to-be 2nd year at Hogwarts.

Lily pulls away after awhile as she was breathing hard. "Grandma is waiting for us in the kitchen," she said.

"I'm sure that she can wait," Arthur says, "she and Harry are probably doing the same thing as we are," he said making Lily surprised.

It was true as Harry has her on the couch at the moment and has Molly down all on fours as they were doing it doggy style. Molly was screaming uncontrollably as Harry pounds into her.

Lily nodded as she looks at her grandpa before falling down on her knees. "I want your huge cock in my mouth," she said huskily as she started to stroke it.

Arthur moans as he looks down at her. Lily smiles up at him as she went forward to begin suckling the mushroom head tip in her mouth.

Arthur hisses as he put both hands on top of her head so that he can deep throat her. The move surprised Lily as she choked and gagged before continuing to do her task.

Lily bobbed her head up and down as Arthur watches the hot, young babe in front of him. Oh how he wishes that this girl was his daughter and not the other way around, Arthur thought as he moans.

\--------

After a couple of quick rounds of sex, the two went to the kitchen as they saw Harry talking with Molly who was finishing up the last touches.

"It took you long enough," Harry replies with a grin.

Before Lily sat beside her father, Molly sat beside him instead as Arthur sat across from her. "Grandpa was showing me some muggle items," Lily lies.

"Anything interesting?" Harry asked.

"No, I've already seen them," Lily teases making Harry chuckle and Arthur a bit deadpan.

Arthur decides to tease Lily by making his hand go on top of her leg. Lily froze as she was unsure of what to do as they were about to eat soon.

He smirked as he hiked up his hand to move the dress so that he could touch her covered cunt. Lily gasped making her father turn to look at her as he was staring at Molly.

"Is something wrong dear?" Harry asked.

Lily shook her head as she glares at Arthur who gave her a smile. This is going to be fun, Arthur thought as Molly sat down beside Harry and Arthur started to tease Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> How was it? The next chapter should be up soon if I update it or not.


	6. Making The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Severus got news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> I don't have any beta, I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> \--------

It was once again Christmas break as Lily was back home from Hogwarts for a couple of days. Harry was overjoyed that she made the Quidditch team as Gryffindor's seeker but Severus was not.

"Isn't Scorpius in your team?" Harry asked as he, Severus and Lily were in the living room.

"Yes, but everyone is saying that Lily has better skills than Scorpius," Severus said huffing.

"Probably cause I'm the daughter of Harry and Ginny since they're both seekers," Lily said.

Harry smirked as Severus sighed. "I know how I can make it up to you," Harry said with a wink as he quickly does a spell.

All of their clothes were removed as Harry was now leaning to Severus. "Do you know what you do to me?" Severus asked huskily.

"Of course I do," Harry replies with a smile as Severus gasped.

Severus looks down as he saw Lily giving him a blowjob. "Fuck, baby," Severus groans out as he put his hand on top of her head. 

Lily bobbed her head up and down as at the same time, Harry started to make out with Severus. The two kissed heatedly as Severus grip his hold on Lily.

Severus couldn't help it as he uses his other hand to move Harry towards him as he caresses his arse. Harry moans as he couldn't get enough of him.

Severus suddenly stops kissing Harry as he gave a shout and came right inside Lily's mouth without any warning at all.

Lily tries to swallow everything but she couldn't as she lets go off the cock and cum came dribbling down. She licks her lips as Severus panted, she began licking the cock in front of her clean as Harry slowly strokes his own cock.

Once done, she looks up at Severus with a smile who was staring down at her. "What do you want me to do next, dad?" She asked.

Harry was about to say something when he heard noises upstairs. "Perhaps I should check on Albus and James," he mutters.

"No, they're probably studying or doing like we are doing," Lily replies.

Harry wasn't too sure but didn't want to ruin the moment so he decided against it. "Do you want to ride on Severus?" Harry asked.

"But what about you?" Lily asked as Harry was stroking his cock.

"We're cheering up Severus, remember? I can wait," Harry replies. 

Lily was about to protest when she felt the couch moving. She looks as it was transformed to a huge bed. 

"Harry, I want you pounding me from behind while I taste Lily's pussy," Severus said.

The three of them got into position as Lily spread her legs for her father. Severus put her legs on top of his shoulders as he licked his lips before diving in.

Lily moans aas she put her hand on top of her father's head. She was in pure pleasure as her mouth was opened in an 'O.'

It didn't took long for Severus to join Lily's pleasure as Harry's cock was entering inside of him. The moan that Lily felt just made her grip more tighter.

Once Harry was fully sheathed inside of him, Severus couldn't eat out his daughter anymore as the pleasure was just too much.

Instead, he weakly put his hand on his daughter's breast and begun caressing the tit. Lily was disappointed but she began to masterbate where her father left off.

Severus started to scream a bit as Harry started to jackhammer him with every thrust. Lily was surprised as she hears her father screaming.

Lily never had sex with the two of them in the same room as this was the first. Lily gasped as she felt the hand on her breast squeezed hard.

It wasn't long until Lily came with a shout and her hand was filled with her cum. Lily lays there panting as she could feel the bed moving.

Severus scream was becoming louder and Lily wonders if her brothers could hear it upstairs. Lily could hear the pounding as it was skin-against-skin with each thrust that Harry makes.

The headboard was hitting against the wall as it was in sync with Harry's movements. It was Severus who came first followed shortly by Harry who have came inside of him.

Severus got Lily's hand to lick the dry cum from it as Harry pulls out from Severus. Harry sighed in relieved as he slumped back on the bed as Severus let go off the hand as he looks at Lily.

"I'm going to finish licking you off," Severus replies as he hates seeing his daughter dissatisfied.

Lily wanted to say something but couldn't as Severus hoisted up her legs on his shoulders before diving back in again. 

It was going to be a long night.

\--------

"Was that enjoyable for you, dad?" Lily asked after she was done making out with Severus.

Severus was laying down as Harry and Lily hugs him from either side. "I wish we didn't have to go back to school soon," he replies as he has one of his hand under his head as if he was using it for a pillow.

"It should be me that should be unhappy," Harry said.

Severus wasn't too sure as he was thinking of something else. "What if I retire soon?" He asked slowly as he waited a response.

"What?" Lily asked shocked as she turned to face him.

"How soon?" Harry asked calmly, he knew Severus wanted to retire as he had been teaching for so long and then the war happened and now headmaster.

Severus shrugged, "I'm thinking in three years but who knows, I'm still thinking about it," he said.

Lily was a bit relieved but once three years come, how can she go through Hogwarts without her father there? She was worried but in the mean time, she'll enjoy Hogwarts with her father being there.

"Whatever choice you make, Severus, I'll support it," Harry said confidently as Lily didn't say anything.

"Thank you," Severus murmurs giving both Harry and Lily a light kiss before all three fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> I think I'll be Albus & Scorpius a year older than Lily. I'm not sure about Rose and James yet, but James I'm thinking like being 16.
> 
> What do you think?


	7. Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of Lily and Scorpious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> Thanks everyone for the awesome kudos! The kudos are making my day. I don't have beta so any grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> \---------

It was the first Quidditch match of the year for Hogwarts after returning from Christmas break. It was the middle of February and Lily was nervous in her first big game.

"Are you alright sis?" Albus asked as he was walking beside her the day before the game.

"Not really," Lily replies nervously as she sees many of the students looking at her. She knows that they were wondering if her boobs would stick out in her uniform or not.

To say the least, her boobs might distract the other players and she was wondering if she was chosen for seeker cause of her appearance and not because of her skills or being the daughter of Harry and Ginny.

The first game would be Gryffindor vs Slytherin, she just hopes she wouldn't mess up.

\----------

"Another score for Gryffindor! That would be 60-30!" 

There were some booing coming from the Slytherin side as Lily desperately looks for the snitch. "They're more into looking your boobs, Potter! They don't care about the game!" Scorpious Malfoy exclaims.

Lily growls in annoyance, "shut up, Malfoy!" She snapped.

"What? It's true!" Scorpious exclaims with a snigger.

Lily desperately tries to ignore him but it wasn't long until she sees Scorpious flying off. Lily swore as she follows him knowing Scorpious found the snitch.

She was soon right beside him as Scorpious had his hand reaching out to catch the snitch. "Back off Potter, this is mine!" Scorpious snarls as he bumps into Lily trying to throw her off.

The both of them flew as they went under the stadium. Lily was diving right along Scorpious, but to her surprise, Scorpious pulled up while Lily didn't. It was there when her broom hit a plank as she flew off from the broomstick and onto the ground.

There were some gasped she heard as Lily was hurt but she heard the announce saying: "Slytherin wins the match! Malfoy caught the snitch!"

Lily wished she was anywhere but there.

\---------

Lily didn't want to go to the locker rooms as she wanted to avoid her teammates. She should have gotten the snitch but instead she was thinking about how to get the snitch without hurting Scorpious.

The bump that Malfoy hit her was hard enough for her to be thrown off. If only she was concentrating more into the game and not Scorpious, Gryffindor would have won instead!

"That's the girl who lost the game…."

"I bet she's only seeker because of her huge boobs!"

"Maybe we should protest to Professor McGonagall?"

That one hit the mark as Lily stopped walking and she turns to look at the person who said the question. Before she said anything, she was interrupted by Albus.

"Lily! Where you going?" Albus asked.

Lily turns again to look at Albus and saw Scorpious standing beside him. "You! Shouldn't you be with your teammates?!" She snapped.

Scorpious humphed, "Albus dragged me to see you so that I can apologize. He has Gryffindor blood in him besides Slytherin," he said unhappily.

"You won the game because I didn't want to hurt you! I'm not like my dad!" Lily shrieked out as students looked at the three now.

"This is quidditch, Potter! You supposed to get hurt! Don't be a softie against me! It was your fault for losing the game!" Scorpious exclaims.

The two teens starred at one another as Albus looked at each one worriedly. It wasn't until Severus voice that broke their starring.

"What's going on here? Someone informed me of a shouting match," Severus replies.

"Lily's whining about me winning the match," Scorpious explained.

"I wasn't whining!"

Severus sighed, "Lily, come with me to the office. Scorpious, go back to whatever it was you were doing with Albus. And everyone else," Severus began as he looked at the students surrounding them, "shouldn't you be in classes?"

That made the students scramble away as they didn't want to piss off a former death eater.

\----------

Severus was moaning as he was being suck off by Lily in the office. She was down on her knees as Severus trousers were open with his cock out.

The portraits were watching with interest as Lily bobbed her head and continue to stroke his cock in synced. Severus was almost close to having an orgasm when there was a knock on the door.

He swore as he looks down at Lily. "Don't stop," he mutters as Lily nodded, he slowly moves toward the chair so that he could sit down.

Lily moves back so that she was under the desk as the door opened to the office. "I just gotten several complaints that Lily should be kicked off the team," Minerva said without hesitation.

Lily froze on where she sat as she was about to continue. Severus put his hand on top of her head to reassure her that everything would be fine.

"It was an accident, what's there to complain about?" Severus asked.

"Her…..physical appearance is making a distraction to everyone," Minerva replies as she sat down.

"Did you tried talking to your house?" Severus asked.

"It was only a handful of students," Minerva said as she saw Severus gripping the desk, "are you alright?" She asked blinking.

"Yes, I'm….." Severus began but gasped as he gave out a small moan.

Minerva raises her eyebrow as she smirked, "Lily is underneath the desk, isn't she?" She asked as she knows incest was a common thing.

Severus didn't say anything as he just nodded. "I have some fair share in here besides being with Albus," Minerva said as she looked up at the portrait with a smile, "teacher and student relationship isn't frown upon like in the muggle world," she said.

"She's right about that," Albus replies.

Severus sighed in relieved as he looks at Minerva. "She'll be staying on the team, Minerva. She'll only be kicked off if she quits," Severus said.

Minerva nodded as she got up, "if Lily decides to have sex with someone else besides yourself, I'm sure there's other teachers that are willing beside myself," she said smiling.

"I'll let her know," Severus replies.

"Just don't overdo it and Lily should be careful," Minerva added as she left.

Severus sighed as he looks down at Lily. "I never had sex with a woman before, I want to try it with Professor McGonagall," she said.

"I'm sure she'll be pleased," Severus said, "however, for now, I want you to ride me," he said.

Lily nodded as she got up from the floor as she went to please her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------
> 
> I'm not good at writing quidditch matches and were you able to tell that I got it from "Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets?" 
> 
> I already got an idea for the next chapter so hopefully that should be up soon.


	8. The Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily does it with a woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> I have no beta for the story and any grammar mistakes are my own. I hope the following chapter is good.
> 
> \---------

It was the end of the year as Lily decided to approach Professor McGonagall one day. "I want to have sex with you," Lily blurted out when the two were alone in the classroom.

Minerva's eyes widened as she quickly did a locking spell to the classroom door. "Why? I know you're already having sex with Severus," she said.

"Yes but I want to experience having sex with a woman. What if I find someone my own age and I don't know how to please her?" Lily asked.

Minerva frowned, "are you gay, Lily? Bisexual or lesbian?" She asked.

"I'm not too sure yet," Lily admitted.

"Come with me to my quarters, it's too voyerisum out here," Minerva mutters as she wasn't one for public sex. She quickly does the unlocking spell as she and Lily went to her quarters.

\----------

"Ah ah ah! Harder, fuck me harder!" Lily exclaims as she was being fucked by a dildo. Lily never used a dildo before as it has been always a real cock.

It felt almost the same as a real cock but she knows that a fake one doesn't cum. Minerva kept pushing the toy in and out off her as she increases her speed.

"Yes, oh yes!" Lily cries out.

Lily was down on all fours as her arse was up in the air. Minerva was behind her as she uses the toy on her while she caresses Lily's body. 

She was close to a orgasm. When Minerva reached out to touch her breast, that did it for her as Lily shouted out and came.

Minerva took out the dildo from Lily as she slumped down on the bed. Minerva threw the dildo on the floor as she leans close to her ear, "it isn't over yet baby," she said with a smile.

Lily's breathing was slowing down as she sat up to look at her. "What do you want me to do?" She asked curiously.

"I want to make out with you," Minerva replies.

Lily nodded as she scooted closer to her teacher. The two leaned forward as they started to makeout on the bed as they wrapped their arms around to each other.

Minerva moans as she felt Lily's boobs smooshed against her. It really was huge and she knows another ex-teacher that might want to do her.

She deepens the kiss as Lily tries to get more closer to her as if it wasn't enough. It was Lily though who broke the kiss as she needed air.

Minerva licked her lips before leaning down to suckle on her breast. Lily gasped as she felt Minerva's mouth on the nipple and around it.

"I-I'm about t-to cum," Lily stammers out.

Minerva let go suddenly as she looks at her, "we don't want that now, do we?" She asked with a smile. "Spread your legs wider, we are going to rub our pussy's together," she said.

Lily did as she was told as she sees Minerva coming closer to her. The two got close as they begun to rub their pussy's together.

Minerva was gasping at the pleasure that she was having as Lily never felt this way. The both of them rubbed and rubbed as Lily shouted out and came followed by Minerva slowly after.

"Wow," Lily mutters gasping as she was relieved.

Minerva nodded in agreement as she looks at Lily who was crawling to her. "What are you doing, babe?" She asked.

"I want to suckle on your breasts," Lily replies.

Minerva lets her as Lily was close enough to suckle them. She moans as she grabs Lily from behind as she tries to move her deeper.

Lily never suckled on a woman's breast before. She loved the noises that Minerva was making as she suck the globes that was in front of her.

"S-Stop, I'm about to cum again," Minerva stuttered.

Lily did as she was told as she looks up at Minerva, "what do you want me to do?" She asked curiously.

"Lay back down and spread your legs, I'm going to use a harness on you," Minerva said.

Lily was bewildered on what she was talking about but she did it anyway.

Minerva smiled, "it's different from a muggle one and you'll soon see why," she said as Lily gulped.

\-----------

"Are you alright? Can you walk going back?" Minerva asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine, professor. Why don't I stay here for the night? Nobody will miss me at the tower," Lily replies.

Minerva shook her head, "I know it's not against teacher/student relationship, I just don't want anyone catching you with me and thinking it may be favoritism," she said.

Lily pouted as she wanted to be with her but sighed as she understood. "Thank you professor for teaching me," she said with a smile.

"I have someone you should meet next year if you want to have sex with another woman," Minerva suggested as she scribbles a pass and gave it to Lily.

"I'll think about it," Lily replies as Minerva handed hed the pass.

Lily stares at her teacher as she didn't want to move, "what is it?" Minerva asked.

"Is it true about you and Professor Dumbledore?" Shs asked with a sly grin.

There was silence between the two for a moment before a "out" came from Minerva.

Lily smirked and laughed as she bid good night to her as Minerva shook her head in amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> I'm not good at writing f/f sex scenes, I hope it was okay? The next chapter should be up next week.
> 
> This chapter gave me a hard time to write so sorry it took long.
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving!


	9. Alone Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus spends a few hours together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> It's finally December and Christmas is fast approaching! I have no beta so any grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter!
> 
> \---------

Harry's eyes widened when Severus revealed to him that Lily had been with Minerva before coming home. "Really? That would have been hot to see," Harry admitted.

Severus shook his head, "horny brat," he said as Harry smirked. "Where is Lily anyway?" Severus asked as he hadn't seen his daughter when he came home.

"She's over at the Weasley's and that includes James and Albus," Harry replies as unknown to Harry, Lily was fucking Arthur at the moment while the other two were doing Molly.

"I see, is that why you tied me up so that you can have your wicked way with me?" Severus asked.

"I was hoping the latter," Harry replies with a smile.

Harry watches Severus as he did a non-verbal spell as he quickly undid the ropes. He did another non-verbal spell making their clothes go away.

Before Harry reacted, Severus was quick enough to push his husband down onto the bed. He stares at Harry with lustful eyes, "you will be screaming my name over and over before the night ends," he said.

Harry shivers as he was hoping that would happen.

\---------

The bed was shaking with each thrust that Severus was doing to Harry. Harry was down on all fours while Severus jackhammers him from behind.

The two hadn't been alone for quite awhile as Lily was always there with them having sex. "Fuck, oh fuck!" Harry cries out as Severus started slapping his arse with his thrusting.

Severus increases his speed as he can as the bed begun to creak noisily. Severus was horny and he wanted Harry to all to himself.

"I'm coming, Severus, I'm coming!" 

Severus watches Harry come undone as he followed afterwards. He took out his cock from Harry's arse as he saw the cum dribbling down.

Oh how he would love to lick that cum off of Harry's arse with his tongue. Harry lays down on the bed tiredly as he heard Severus said: "I'm not wasting time, Harry. Lily will be here soon again and I want you to suck my cock."

Harry nodded as he understood completely. He sat up and went towards to Severus who was watching him. Harry licked his lips as he took his cock and begun to stroke it.

Severus began to moan as Harry licks the tip of the mushroom head. Harry likes the taste of Severus as he put the cock in his mouth and started to give him a blowjob.

Severus tightens his grip on Harry as he deep throats him. Harry was used to it as he didn't choked or gagged as he continues what he was doing.

He bobbed his head as Severus started to thrust in his mouth. It wasn't long until Severus came inside Harry's mouth as Harry tries to swallow everything.

"Fuck," Severus mutters as he pulls his cock out and saw that cum was dribbling down from Harry's mouth. He watches Harry as he licks his lips and mouth with his tongue as he tries to get the cum.

"What's next?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Ride me," Severus replies huskily as he lays back on the bed.

Harry looks at his husband as he was sprawled out on the bed with his legs wide opened and his cock was standing proudly, waiting to be taken.

"Do you even know how you look right now?" Harry asked.

Severus grins, "I have a hunch or two," he said, "are you going to get on?"

Harry nodded as he wished he has his Wizard Camera with him so that the picture can move. He got into position on top of his husband as Severus watches.

Severus was licking his lips as he sees Harry sinking down on him. The both of them moaned as they felt the cock entering his hole. It didn't took long as the cock is now fully sheathed inside.

"Make it like as if your life depends on it, Harry," Severus said as Harry started moving.

"Fuck Severus, you have no problem with me there," Harry replies as he started to bounce.

I'm a lucky man, Severus thought moaning.

\---------

The two were making out on the bed and caressing one another when they heard a voice call out: "I'm home!"

Neither man stopped kissing as their bedroom door opened and now there was someone watching. The two didn't noticed Lily taken off her clothing as she joins her two father's on the bed.

"You started without me," Lily complained even though she just finished a round of sex at the Weasley's.

It was Severus who broke off the kiss as he turns to look at his daughter. "Harry here is too tired to move, I'm going to fuck you, Lily," he said.

"Where's James and Albus?" Harry asked before they started on having sex.

"They'll be home later as they stayed over at the Weasley's," Lily explained.

Harry nodded as Severus suddenly changes his mind. "No wait, sit on my face, Lily. I want to eat your pussy out while Harry sucks my cock," he said.

"Hey, I thought I was going to watch the free show?" Harry asked.

"Are you complaining?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not really, but I am too tired," Harry admitted as he slowly moves into position.

Severus nodded as he opened his legs wider, "you can rest after you give me another blowjob," he said as Lily was squatting down on his face.

"Bossy man," Harry teased as Severus slapped Lily's arse making her moan.

"Just get on it," Severus replies as he began to lick and suck Lily's pussy.

Harry shook his head in amusement as he did what he was told as Lily began to moan uncontrollably. It was going to be a long day of sex and he hoped that his two sons weren't overstaying their welcome at the Weasley's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> I was able to get the chapter out fast since the idea just came to me. The next chapter should be up hopefully by next week.
> 
> I already started to write it. Let me know what you think of the story so far.


	10. Pomona Sprout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily does it with retired teacher: Pomona Sprout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> I have no beta so all grammar mistakes are my own. Sorry for the delay, I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> \----------

It was third year as Lily was taken classes in herbology. Professor Neville Longbottom is a good teacher but still sometimes stammers here and there.

"Did you do that essay on the revisions of Mandrake, Severing Charm and Puffapods?" Lily's friend, Karen asked.

"Yeah, it was a bit of a difference from second year," Lily replied as they entered the greenhouse.

Once inside, there was already students there as Lily and Karen took their place. As they got ready, Lily looks up and saw Professor Longbottom talking to a woman she never seen before.

"Who's that?" Lily asked curiously.

The student on her other side spoke up: "that's Pomona Sprout, she used to teach Herbology during Harry Potter's year. She's retired now but she visits the greenhouse once in awhile."

Lily nodded as her and her friend waited for the other students. While waiting, Lily have caught the eye of Pomona Sprout.

She whispers something to Professor Longbottom who nodded and smiled. Lily wasn't too sure, but it might have been about her.

The bell rung as class begun. Lily watches as Professor Longbottom introduces Pomona Sprout, Pomona looks at Lily and Lily knew that she wanted something from her.

\----------

Once class was over, Lily was packing up when she was approached by Pomona. "Lily Potter, is it?" She asked.

Lily nodded, " yes ma'am," she replies.

"I taught your father, Harry Potter. How is he?" Pomona asked.

"His an auror now, working at the office is tedious, he says," Lily explained.

"I bet," Pomona said, "I was looking over your essay earlier during class and it lacks details," she said as she looks at the scrolls she was holding.

"Ma'am?" Lily asked confused as she was sure she wrote details detailing everything in her own words.

"I don't have my own office, but please come to my quarters tonight after dinner. I want to discuss more of your essay," Pomona said as she left.

"What did you do? I thought you worked hard on that essay," Karen said.

"I thought I did also," Lily replies.

\----------

"Oh fuck! Fuck yes!" Lily cries out as she was on the couch, naked as her legs were on Pomona's shoulders.

Lily was being fucked by Pomona as she too was using a harness with a dildo. The bed was creaking and the bed frame hitting the wall with each thrust.

Pomona was loving it as she watches those huge breasts bounce. Lily was also watching Pomona thrusts within her as her breasts bounces. 

Minerva's breasts weren't that huge, but seeing another woman's breasts that were huge like hers made her more horny.

Lily cries out as she came all over the dildo. Pomona takes out the dildo as she took out the harness from her as she watches Lily catch her breath.

"I'm not done yet. I plan to fully take you tonight," Pomona said as she went on top of Lily.

Lily was now face-to-face with her as Pomona leans down to kiss her. Lily obliges her as the two begun to have a make-out session.

Lily wraps her arms around her as she moans. Pomona's huge breasts were smooshed against her own as she could feel both their pussy's rubbing against each other.

Pomona broke the kiss but she continues to pamper Lily's face with kisses while rubbing her pussy against hers.

Lily just came awhile sgo but it wouldn't take long to cum again with what Pomona was doing. "Harder, rub harder," Lily begs out.

Pomona smirked as she did what she was told as she gasped. Lily have leaned up and taken one of her breasts to suckle on it.

"B-baby, if you d-do that, I won't be able to rub harder," Pomona stammers.

Lily let go out off disappointment as Pomona decided something on what she was doing. Pomona sat up on the bed as she looks at Lily, "didn't Minerva teach you about rubbing pussy's?" She asked.

She nodded, "it's better if we sat across each other and rubbed?" She asked.

Pomona nodded, "I'm bigger than you so it's more better that way," she said as the two got into position.

They got both their pussy's together and began to rub. They rub and rub as Pomona reaches out to grab one of Lily's tits and squeezes it.

Lily gasped as they just continued to scissor one another. While scissoring, they caress and fondled each other as their rubbing increases.

The movement of the bed continues to creak more as it wasn't long till Lily was the one who came first followed by Pomona.

The two women laid back down tiredly as they catch their breath. "Come here baby, I want to cuddle with you," Pomona said breathlessly.

Lily slowly went towards her as the two cuddles one another. They were face-to-face as Lily caresses Pomona's huge breasts as she did the same.

"You should have sex with Neville," Pomona said suddenly.

Lily stopped what she was doing to look at her surprised, "what?" She asked.

"Neville Longbottom, your herbology teacher. His good with women and I'm sure he wouldn't mind doing you since you're practically family," Pomona explained.

"I'm not sure," Lily admitted as she never thought of her teacher that way.

"Just think about it," Pomona replies.

Lily nodded as the two kissed as it became a long make-out session. Once done, Pomona looks at Lily. "Suck my breasts," she said huskily.

Lily licked her lips as she did as she was told. It was going to be a long night and hopefully no one would see that she was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> This chapter was giving me trouble but the next chapter is probably better. It's Friday the 13th and I hope you liked this chapter, the next chapter should be up next week.


	11. Be Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpious tries to ask Lily to be his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> It's funny how people don't read my notes beforehand and I have a comment in my other story that they don't like my grammar or English isn't my foreign language.
> 
> Anyway, all grammar mistakes are my own as I have no beta. Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> \-------

Scorpious Malfoy was humiliated as he tries to woo Lily Luna Potter in the Great Hall. Scorpious have decided during dinner to go over to her, kneel down on one knee and asked her to go to the Yule Ball with him in front of the entire school.

His best friend and brother of Lily, tried stopping him but did he listen? No! He was a damn fool in love to listen to anyone at the moment. 

How did he fall in love with someone who instead of saying 'yes' was shaking in anger as she slapped him across the face and shouted a 'no' as she left the Great Hall with her friend Karen right behind her.

"I'm an idiot," Scorpious mutters to Albus as he sat back down beside him.

Albus sighed as their housemates gave Scorpious a sympathetic look. "I think she may be mad at you for defeating her in that duel," he said.

"What?" Scorpious asked surprised, "Uncle Severus is the one managing that extracurricular! He was the one who told me to use those spells on her!" He exclaims.

Albus shrugged, "Well, you still got time till the Yule Ball," he said as Scorpious groaned.

\----------

Severus was fucking his daughter inside the headmaster office. He was horny and he wanted a quickie before he became busy.

Lily was gripping the desk in front of her as her father pounds into her arse. Her face was cringing in pleasure as she could hear the portraits moaning.

"Yes, harder, I need it harder!" Lily begs.

Severus obliges as the table began to creak and the slapping noise became louder. He knew Lily wanted this after what happened between her and Scorpious.

He was close on having an orgasm as it didn't took long for Lily to come first before he did. Severus was breathing heavily after he came as pulled out from Lily and sat back down on the chair.

He watches her as she turns around to face him before kneeling down on the floor. "What's going on between you and Scorpious?" Severus asked before Lily could continue.

"W-What?" She asked surprised.

"Everyone saw what happened in the Great Hall, Lily. That was a harsh slapped you gave him," Severus said.

Lily sighed as she wanted to touch his cock and not talk. "He beat me in that duel," she replies as she didn't want to lie as she knows Severus was a skillled Legilimens.

"You stupid girl," Severus said making Lily's eyes widened, "is that why you slapped him?" He asked.

"Yes! I should had beaten him!" Lily snapped.

Severus swore, "before the duel, I was the one who told Scorpious to use those spells against you. Professor Stewart should have done the same with you," he said.

"He didn't! That's why I lost the duel!" Lily exclaims unhappily, "he said we didn't need this extracurricular since Voldemort is gone forever," she said.

Severus frowns, "I'll speak with him, but that didn't excused you from slapping Scorpious," he said.

Lily sighed, "I'll apologize to him, I didn't know that it was you who told him," she said.

"You do that, but right now, I want a blowjob from you," Severus said as he widens his legs.

Lily grins as she got his cock and begun stroking it. She licked her lips as she heard Severus started to moan. She stroked once before she licks the tip before sucking it in.

"Oh fuck, baby," Severus mutters out as Lily gave him a blowjob. Severus watches his daughter as she bobs her head up and down as she sometimes would lick the sides of his cock as well.

Lily is getting good with this, he thought as Severus moans started increasing.

\---------

"You did what?!" Albus hissed at his friend as the two walked down to the Great Hall for lunch. 

"I bought her roses and flowers," Scorpious said.

"When did you had the time?" Albus asked surprised.

"The last Hogsmeade weekend, I preordered it," Scorpious explained.

Albus wanted to know more but the two have arrived at the Great Hall. Something was amiss as there were students starring at them as soon as they have arrived.

"You don't give up, do you?" A voice asked.

Albus looks and saw his little sister coming forward with the roses and flowers that Scorpious gotten her. It was a bouquet of red roses with calla lily flowers as Lily was holding the vase in her hands.

You have good taste, Scorpious, Albus thought as he watched the two.

Scorpious shifted nervously, "I'm sorry about the duel. Uncle Severus was the one who told me to use those spells!" He exclaims quickly.

"Yes, I know, he told me," Lily said sighing, "I should be the one apologizing, not you. It was only a duel and I would be happy to go with you to the Yule Ball," she said.

Scorpious grins as he got the vase from her and handed it to Albus who took it. The two kissed making everyone around them gape.

It was getting heated when Scorpious moaned but was soon stopped by a voice behind them: "the Great Hall is not a place for such displays."

Sheepishly, Scorpious stopped and let go off of Lily as he turns to face Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Snape.

"Sorry about that," Scorpious apologizes as he grabs Lily's hand as Albus follows them.

The crowd broke up as Severus shook his head in amusement. "It looks like you'll have your hands full," Minerva said teasingly with a grin.

Severus sighed, now that Lily was with Scorpious, he wasn't sure if he should be happy for his daughter or not. He could spend more time with Harry now during his free time. 

Severus groans, he'll just see where the future will take him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> I tried doing a scenario of an argument between Lily and Scorpious, hopefully it isn't too bad. 
> 
> The next chapter is probably Scorpious Yule Ball. It should be up next week, unless I get distracted on something.


	12. First Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpious and Lily's night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> I don't have beta, any grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> \---------

It was the night of the Yule Ball as Scorpious was waiting for his girlfriend at the end of the staircase. He was pacing as Albus was getting annoyed.

"Will you stop that? She'll come down, don't worry," Albus reassure his friend.

Scorpious wanted to say something but he got interrupted by Severus. "I hope you two won't do anything idiotic tonight," he said.

The two turned around to face him, "we would never! Besides, if we do something, it's his fault!" Scorpious exclaims quickly.

"Hey!"

"What? I don't want to jeopardize my new relationship with Lily!" Scorpious explained.

"Oh wow, she looks stunning!" A voice said suddenly interrupting the three.

Severus looks up as the other two turned around. There was Lily, standing on the staircase as she wore a dark green sparkling dress with matching earrings and necklace.

Albus sighed as he knew he was doomed.

\---------

"The Yule Ball is amazing! I can't wait for mine," Lily said happily as she and Scorpious went over to Albus who was getting a drink.

The two have been dancing as Albus's date ditched him for another guy. "You look beautiful tonight, babe," Scorpious said with a smile.

"Thanks. Mum had to owl me so many times before I chose the right gown and acccessories," Lily replies, "I felt sorry for the owl," she added.

"Hey Albus, where's your date?" Scorpious asked.

"She ditched me," Albus said unhappily as he drank.

Scorpious looks around before turning to look at Albus again, "hey mate, will be back, just watch Uncle Severus for us," he said.

Albus frowns, "he isn't doing anything but talking with Professor McGonagall," he said.

"His been watching us like a hawk!" Scorpious complained as he grabs Lily and the two left before Albus could say anything.

\-------------

It was dark in the hallways as everyone was either in bed or at the Yule Ball. The two have found a secluded spot as both of them were half-naked.

Lily's gown was hiked up so that her arse was showing as Scorpious pulled her panty down. Scorpious pants was down as well as his underwear so that his cock was hanging out.

Lily held onto the handrail as she waited for Scorpious. She heard Scorpious muttering a spell and before she knows it, he has both his hands on her hips and was slowly going in.

It wasn't long till Scorpious had her moaning uncontrollably as he pounds through her. It was a secluded area but the only ones watching now were the portraits that woken up due to noise and a certain someone that came from the Yule Ball.

He stood behind a corner wall as he watches the two have sex. He should just come out and give them both detention for having outside sex, but he didn't.

Severus could see that his daughter was close to having an orgasm as he was hard by watching throughout the ideal.

"Uncle Severus?" A voice asked suddenly startling him as he drew out his wand.

Severus turns around and saw Rose Weasley, who was squirming on where she stood as she tries not to make a noise.

"How long you've been there?" He whispers and he felt irritated as he didn't noticed her before. He was a spy, for crying out loud!

"10 minutes," Rose replies as the two hears a loud shout coming from Lily. "Uncle Severus, please, do me," she begs.

Severus turns to look at the other two as he saw them kissing as he sees Scorpious groping Lily's breast. He is going to visit the Malfoy's again soon after seeing this.

He turns to look back at Rose who was waiting for his reply, "follow me," he mutters as he left and Rose follows him eagerly.

Lily and Scorpious stopped kissing as Scorpious pulls out from her making her whimper. "Give me a blowjob," he said licking his lips.

Lily nodded as she knelt down on her knees. She looks up at Scorpious who was looking down at her eagerly. She licks her lips before she licks the tip of the mushroom head before her.

She kept doing it as she held the cock in place with her hand. She hears Scorpious moaning with every lick that she does and it didn't took long as she engulfs the entire cock.

Scorpious cries out as Lily started bobbing her head. It wasn't his first time on having a blowjob, but it was the first time with Lily.

He put his hands on top of her head as he wanted her to go deeper if she can. This was pleasureable and he hopes he doesn't mess things up with Lily.

\----------

"It's getting late, you think anyone missed us?" Lily asked as she and Scorpious were holding hands as they head back to the Yule Ball.

Scorpious snorted, "Slytherins aren't wimps," he said.

"I can name a few," she mutters as she thought about what her father said.

Scorpious wanted to ask what she meant but the two came into view of the Yule Ball. He saw Albus standing beside a Slytherin classmate as the two chatted. 

"Where'd father go?" Lily asked Albus.

"Oh, he went after you even though I tried stopping him. He knows Scorpious is up to no good," Albus explained.

"Hey, isn't your name Jules?" Scorpious asked as he looks at the Slytherin classmate. He didn't even countered against Albus's comment on him.

Jules nodded, "a year older than you two, to be exact. I'm in the Slytherin Quidditch team," he said.

"Of course! You're a beater!" Scorpious exclaims as he suddenly know where he had seen him.

Pretty soon, Scorpious and Jules started talking to one another as brother and sister looked at each other. "Do you know if father will be back?" Lily asked.

Albus shook his head, "he didn't say as he stormed off," he replies.

Lily sighed as she hope Severus wasn't watching what they did earlier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> I hope you liked the chapter! Merry Christmas everyone! Next chapter hopefully should be up next week.


	13. Malfoy Manor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Draco spends time with Lily and Scorpious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter!
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy the chapter!
> 
> \--------

Draco stared at his godfather as the two were in the living room of Malfoy Manor. "I have no idea that the two were even close," Draco admitted.

"What are we going to do about it, Draco? Harry couldn't be here today as his working at the ministry," Severus said.

Draco sighed, "we can teach them on having sex. You can go with Scorpious," he said.

"You seem hesitant," Severus said slowly.

"I'm not really all for incest, Uncle Severus. I haven't done incest since that day you came over after Astoria's passing," Draco explained.

"It's to teach and comfort our kids and relatives in need of time, Draco. There's many flaws with it but the ministry thinks otherwise," Severus said.

"Yes, I know. There are some things that I agree or not with the ministry," Draco replies, "where are Lily and Scorpious?" He asked.

"In the garden, I think," Severus said.

"I'll go get them, I need a bit of walking," Draco replies as he stood up where he sat.

\---------

Lily was moaning as she looks down to where Draco was laying down on the bed. She groans as she tightens her grip on top of his hair as he ate her out against her pussy.

She was already breathing erratically and sweating as Draco squeezes her breast. "I'm coming, Draco, I'm coming!" Lily exclaims.

Draco continuously does what he was doing as it wasn't long when Lily gave a shout and came. Draco greedily laps up the juices that came out making Lily squirm and clean with his tongue.

Once done, he put down her legs from his shoulders as he looks at her. "Fuck, no wonder Scorpious wants you," he murmurs as Draco went above her and he leans down to kiss her.

Lily met him partially as the two kissed heatedly. It has been a long while since he had kissed or have sex with a woman.

Draco thought he wasn't doing it right but the way how Lily was beneath him, he guessed he was doing something right.

The two made out as Draco stopped kissing her making Lily whimper in disappointment. "I want you to ride me," he said huskily.

Lily nodded as they rearranged themselves on the bed. Draco watches Lily as she slowly sunk down on his cock, he licks his lips as he wonders what Severus was doing with Scorpious.

In the other side of the house, Scorpious was giving Severus a blowjob on the bed. Severus was nearing his edge as Scorpious continues bobbing his head.

"Fuck oh fuck," Severus mutters as he was close.

As Scorpious licks the mushroom head of his cock, that practically did it for Severus as he shouted out and came as Scorpious licks the juices.

He didn't even care if some cum sprayed on his face as he greedily cleans his uncle. Scorpious was wondering if his father was treating Lily right.

Back with Draco and Lily, Draco was watching Lily bounces on his cock. He was in awe on how huge her breasts were even for a 13-year-old girl.

It was more bigger than Astoria's perky ones and it is no wonder his godfather and Harry fucks Lily whenever the two got a chance.

Draco watches those breasts sway back and forth as he reaches a hand out to squeeze one. Lily gasped as she looks down at him, "it's all for you, baby. Do whatever you like with them," she said.

Draco was sure that Lily was probably used to it by now with men wanting her huge breasts. Draco caresses her breasts as he watches Lily's face.

A minute later she came with a yell of "fuck" followed by Draco. Lily slumped down against Draco as he could feel her breasts against him.

Her breathing was erratic as Draco counted to three. Once on three, he flipped them over as Lily was now beneath him once again.

"Draco?" Lily asked a bit bewildered as she was still a bit tired from riding him.

"I'm going to suckle on your breasts, baby. Not even my late wife's breasts were as huge as these," Draco said as he groped one of the breasts.

"Fuck," Lily murmurs as Draco licks his lips before he put it down to suckle on the huge globe that was waiting for him.

Draco was like a starving man as he suckle on those huge breasts. His son was one lucky guy to be able to catch the eye of this girl.

"I hope you know that you're beautiful," Draco said licking his lips as he looks at her.

Lily was slowly panting as she looks at him with a smile. "Thank you," she said as Draco squeezes her breast making her moan as he continues on what he was doing.

\-----------

"I never thought doing it with your father would be so hot," Lily said as she was with Scorpious in his room at Malfoy Manor.

Scorpious nodded, "Severus knows what his doing and Harry is lucky to have him," he said as he thought back of the pounding that Severus was giving him during their anal sex.

"Where are they now?" Lily asked.

Scorpious shrugged, "probably having hot sex somewhere in the manor," he said.

Lily nodded as Scorpious nodded as the two leaned toward each other to kiss. Scorpious was indeed right as both Severus and Draco were having sex.

Severus just came inside his godson's mouth and the two were kissing. Severus moaned as he was able to taste himself on Draco's tongue.

"Fuck, I never seen a girl with those kind of breasts before," Draco said once he pulled away.

"She's quite popular in school," Severus replies.

"I bet she is! I want to do her again if she wants to," Draco said.

Severus nodded, "I'm sure we can agree on something," he said.

Draco smiles happily as the two resumed on having sex not knowing the fact that both Lily and Scorpious were doing the same thing upstairs. It was a day filled with sex and all of them didn't mind at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> The next chapter will be Lily's fourth year! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. 
> 
> Does anyone know some good Finn/Poe multi-chapters that's not on Ao3 or fanfiction? 
> 
> The next chapter should be up next week, unless I get distracted. HAPPY NEW YEAR! 🍾🍸🥂


	14. You & Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Lily office sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I don't have beta and all mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> \---------

It was now fourth year as Lily was once again inside the Headmaster office as she was giving Severus a blowjob before class.

Lily bobs her head up and down as Severus legs were spread and his gripped tightened on her hair. He was coming close and he didn't want to finish so soon yet.

Severus moans as he felt Lily's tongue. He tries fucking her mouth and apparently that did it for Severus as he shouts out and came inside the willingly, greedy mouth.

Lily tries to swallow everything but couldn't as some dribbles down at the sides of her mouth. Severus panted as he watches his daughter lick his cock clean before pulling away.

"Ride him! I want to see those tits bounced!" The portrait of Albus Dumbledore exclaims.

"How about it, dad?" Lily asked as she stood up.

"Come and sit on daddy's lap," Severus said gesturing as he too wants to see those breasts.

Lily obeys as she went towards him to sit on his lap. She rearranges herself so that she was sinking down on her father's cock.

The both of them moaned when the cock was partially inside of her. Severus was helping her as his hands were on her hips and Lily held onto his shoulders.

It wasn't long till Lily was fully sheathed with Severus cock as she started to bounced. She moves toward Severus as they were now chest-to-chest as she wraps her arms around him.

Severus was in pure ecstasy as he could feel her breasts against him as she bounces. He moves his hands towards her arse and begun to caressed it.

He felt Lily moaning against him as she continues to go up and down. It has been awhile since he and Lily had sex together, she was always with Scorpious nowsdays.

"Fuck, baby," Severus mutters as he was becoming close to having an orgasm.

Lily increases her pace and Severus was afraid that the chair might break this time. He could hear the portraits moaning, he wanted to see what they were doing but didn't want to interrupt Lily.

The both of them were closed and it was Lily who gave a shout and was stilled as she came at that moment. Lily panted breathlessly but Severus continues to bounce her.

He didn't came yet and Lily was too tired to even move. Three bounces later, Severus came inside Lily as the both of them moaned.

Both of them looked at each other as Lily was the one who leaned down to kiss Severus. It was a heated make-out session as tongues dueled and Severus was caressing her breasts.

Unfortunately they had to stop to breathe as they panted to catch their breath. "What else do you want me to do?" Lily asked licking her lips.

"I know I just came, but sit on the floor. I want to cum on your face," Severus replies huskily.

Lily did as she was told as she got off of Severus cock with a disappointment whine. She sank down on her knees as Severus stood up and moves the chair away. 

He begun stroking his cock as Lily awaits for the orgasm. Severus used his hand up and down his cock as it was still slick with cum.

Lily opens her mouth as soon as she sees pre-cum coming out from the head of the cock. Severus increases his speed as he was hearing erotic noises coming from portraits.

The portraits were getting off as well from seeing this. Before Severus knew it, cum was coming out from his cock and it was spraying all over Lily's face.

Lily tries to catch some with her mouth and tongue as she wants to taste more of it. Severus stroked and stroked till there was no more cum being released.

Severus sighed tiredly as he sat back down on his chair. He was finally satisfied and relieved as Lily stood up from where she sat to kiss him.

The two kissed as Severus moans, he was able to taste himself. It was Severus who broke off the kiss as he looks at his daughter, I am definitely going to miss this when I leave, he thought.

\---------

"Have you thought of having sex with Horace Slughorn?" Severus asked as he watches Lily dressed.

"I haven't even tried yet with Professor Longbottom, Professor Sprout recommended it," Lily says.

Severus nodded thoughtfully, "however Horace is more into threesomes if you want to experience it again with other people. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I'm with you," he added as he has a blushed on his face.

Lily didn't noticed as she was putting the last article of her clothing. "If you're still horny later on, dad, just make an excuse to come and get me. I'm always willing to service you," she said as she was now fully dressed as she turns to look at Severus.

"Mmm, I'll consider that," Severus said as he cupped one of Lily's breasts that was hidden behind her clothing.

Lily moaned as he felt her father caressed her breast through her clothing, "f-father…."

"How about it, Lily? Do you want to try it with Horace?" Severus asked as he let go off her breast.

Lily licks her lips, "I don't think I'll mind. Probably after the Yule Ball since I may be too busy," she added thoughtfully.

Severus nodded, it was a disappointment that Lily wasn't chosen to participate for the tournament but it was also a relief.

"Well, you better get going before someone misses you," Severus said with a smile.

"I don't think anyone will since they're in Hogsmeade," Lily replies smirking as she hugs Severus before leaving the office.

Severus sighed as he leans back against his chair, "time flies for no one, eh, Severus?" Albus asked.

Severus silently agrees in his mind as he knew that his time here in Hogwarts will soon be over and hopefully Lily wouldn't miss him that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> Sorry for the long wait! I got into FinnPoe after watching Star Wars Rise of Skywalker. The next chapter should be up next week, I already have an idea in mind, I just need to write it.
> 
> How was it after a bit hiatus? I wrote some FinnPoe stories but not that good probably.


	15. My Yule Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Scorpious does it in the prefects bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> I have no beta, all mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> \--------

Lily was on the dirty bathroom floor sucking her boyfriend's cock. The bathroom they were in was none other than the prefects bathroom of Slytherin.

No one was going to catch them there as everyone was having fun at the Yule Ball. Lily increases her speed as Scorpious grips tightens.

Scorpious was close as he was deepthroating Lily. He could feel his cock hitting her throat every time Lily bobs her head up and down.

He could feel her tongue swirling and licking around his cock, it was driving him mad. He couldn't help it as without giving any warning to Lily, he came inside her mouth.

Lily tries to swallow everything but she couldn't as some of the cum came out. She let go of the cock as she stuck her tongue out to clean the cum.

"Fuck baby, you're so good at this," Scorpious praises her.

Lily was naked as her gown was on the floor while Scorpious has only his pants undone. He has no top on as he licks his lips while staring down at Lily.

"What do you want me to do?" Lily asked as it was Scorpious night on what he wants to do.

"Do you want to bounce on my cock? I want to see your breasts swaying," Scorpious replies.

Lily nodded as they rearranged themselves on the floor. Scorpious was sitting against the floor with his legs spread open as Lily was on top of his cock getting ready to go down on it.

There was a giggle behind Lily as Scorpious gasped but that didn't stopped Lily on what she was doing. "Ohhhh, look what I found here! Maybe I should go and tell the headmaster," the voice said as it belonged to none other than Moaning Myrtle.

"No! Wait, please….!" Scorpious began but he moaned as Lily has his cock inside of her.

"Mmmm, I think I'll just watch the both of you. Students…." Moaning Myrtle began but stopped as Lily moaned.

Lily now has the cock fully sheathed inside of her as Scorpious have both of his hands on her hips. Moaning Myrtle smirked as she floated against the opposite wall so that she can watch the two.

She seen a lot of happenings in bathrooms and sex isn't a surprise to her but it rarely occurs. Why waste the opportunity if she can watch? Ah, if only she was real again, they could've do a threesome.

She watches as Lily bounces on the cock as Scorpious reaches to grab her breasts. Moaning Myrtle was more interested on watching the cock that was inside of Lily.

Scorpious has the look of pure pleasure on his face as he caresses those huge globes. Lily indeed does have huge breasts than the other girls.

Moaning Myrtle whimpered as she wanted to touch them but couldn't. Oh how to be real again and to touch something so pleasureable.

Lily suddenly yells out as she threw her head back in ectasy and came as Scorpious have cum inside of Lily. His eyes were closed and mouth opened as he languish the pleasure that he was feeling.

The two were breathing heavily as Lily slumped down against Scorpious tiredly. "Fuck, that was hot," Scorpious said.

Lily nodded as she looks at him, "did you have fun, Myrtle?" She asked not looking at her.

"Yes, I still miss having sex though," Moaning Myrtle replies.

She watches the two kiss each other as it was gentle before it became a heated session. It was Lily who broke off the kiss as she looks at Scorpious.

"Do you want to fuck me with my legs wide open?" Lily asked.

"Oh fuck yes!"

Lily smirked as she got off of Scorpious who whimpered at the loss. "Have you ever have sex before, Myrtle?" Lily asked as she got into position on the dirty floor of the bathroom but didn't care one bit.

It was the prefects bathroom and there were a few showers in there besides the warm tub that the regular bathrooms didn't have.

"Yes, before I died. I was with someone named Tom Riddle," Myrtle replies.

Lily frowned at the name, now why was that familiar? She thought. She wasn't able to think at all as Scorpious was already entering her.

"Fuck yes," Lily mutters as she turns her attention to Scorpious.

The two of them moaned at the same time as they felt Scorpious cock now fully inside of her. Lily licks her lips as she waited for the anticipation of pleasure.

\---------

"We better get back, Albus might be wondering where we are," Lily said as she begun to dressed.

Scorpious huffed as he did the same. "I'm sure he and Jules are doing the same thing as us," he said.

Lily made a face as Scorpious smirked. "Thanks for the mental image," she said.

"If you two decide to do it again, this bathroom is always opened for you. I don't mind watching," Moaning Myrtle interrupted the two.

"As long as we don't get caught," Scorpious replies with a wink at her.

"I'll make sure you don't," Moaning Myrtle said.

When the two were done dressing, they bid farewell to Myrtle as they made their way back to the Yule Ball. It was only a handful of students that were awake as Lily sees her father standing beside Horace.

She looks around for Albus and doesn't see him anywhere with Jules. "I'll be right back babe," Lily murmurs to Scorpious as she kissed him on the cheek.

Scorpious nodded, "I'll be over there with some of the Slytherins," he said as he left.

Lily watches him go as she strode over to where Severus and Horace were standing. "Did the two of you had fun?" Severus asked.

"Dad….?"

"Like last year in the public hallway where anyone could see?" Severus asked.

Lily blushes bright red as Horace interrupted. "Severus told me that you are interested on having more threesomes, I would be interested to oblige you, Lily," Horace said licking his lips.

Lily couldn't believe that the two of them were propositioning her right there but can't wait until the time comes of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------
> 
> How was it? Yay or nay? I'm on vacation and hopefully I can write the next chapter soon.


	16. The Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus last time at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, I don't have beta. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> \----------

"Lily, I want to speak with you," Professor Neville Longbottom said one day as it was nearing the end of the year.

Lily was packing her stuff as she and Karen said good-bye to one another. "Is something wrong, professor?" She asked.

Neville shook his head as he looks around and sees that they were alone. "Do you have time to come to my office before you go home? I won't be offended if you don't and I could just wait till next year," he said.

There was puzzlement on her face as she wasn't sure what he was talking about before realization suddenly hit her.

"Oh! Um, quizzes and exams are coming up and I already made plans with Professor Slughorn and Headmaster Snape," Lily replies apologetically.

Neville nodded in understanding, "I just want to see you riding my cock while those huge globes sways," he said lustfully.

Lily couldn't help but feel her arousal coming. Who knew Professor Longbottom could talk so dirty? "P….Professor," she stutters out.

Neville smiled, "just giving you a taste of what you can get from me," he said with a wink as he left.

Lily groans in dismay, damn exams, she thought unhappily.

\----------

She was making-out with Horace Slughorn on the couch as her stepfather was down on his knees sucking his cock.

Lily was moaning as she felt Horace grabs her breasts as he caresses them while kissing. It was exotic on having a threesome with another person that isn't your father.

Of course, she has two father's but the other one was too busy with a cock in his mouth. It wasn't long as Horace stopped kissing Lily as he silently came with his mouth opened as an 'O.'

Lily looks and saw her father swallowing everything that was given to him. She thought Severus was going to kiss Horace but instead, he went to her.

The two kissed as Lily could taste Horace cum. It wasn't a bad taste as she could hear Horace panting bresthlessly at the sight.

Once done kissing, they rearranged themselves on the couch as Horace transfigured it to a bed. Now it was Severus laying down on the bed, with his legs spread wide opened.

Lily was facing Severus cock as Horace was behind her getting ready to enter her arse. Horace uses a protective charm on Lily as he lines his cock to her entrance.

He could hear moaning as Horace knew that moaning was coming from Severus. Without any warning, Horace enters Lily who had stopped deepthroating Severus.

It wasn't long till Lily was feeling the thrusting if Horace inside of her as she continues her bobbing. Every time Horace would push inside of her, Severus cock would hit the back of her throat.

It was erotic on having someone in both ends of you rather if it was your father or not. You can hear the slapping of skin-against-skin as Horace was close on having an orgasm.

It was Severus however who had came first inside of Lily's warm mouth. Horace have slowed down as Lily tries to swallow everything that was given to her.

Once Horace sees that Lily was satisfied, he continues to plummel into her as Lily begun to moan again. Severus, who was laying underneath her have moved out of the way so that he can watch the two.

He lays watching on the bed as he catches his breath. The pleasured look on Lily's face as she came undone followed shortly by Horace.

The two slumped down on the bed as Horace was still inside of her. "Fuck baby, and I'm not even done with you yet," Horace replies.

"What do you want me to do next?" Lily asked panting.

"Fuck, Severus. You're daughter is such a slut," Horace replies huskily as he pulls out from her.

Lily whimpers at the loss of his cock that was inside of her. "Well, you should do my sons," Severus replies.

"You're one lucky man, Severus," Horace replies shaking his head.

"You should thank Harry for that," Severus said with a smile.

"My dear, are you okay to ride me?" Horace asked.

"Her globes are huge than any other women that you were with, Horace," Severus said.

Horace nodded as he watches Lily got into position on top of him. "Do you want me to suck you, Severus?" He asked.

Severus nodded as he too got into position so that Horace could suck him. "This is going to be a long night," Lily said grinning as she went down on him.

\---------

"Are you perfect, Lily?" Horace asked as he was watching Lily who was getting ready to leave.

Lily blushes, "no, no one's perfect," she said.

"You should be a prefect next year, Lily. Have you thought of whose going to replace you, Severus?" Horace asked.

That question froze Lily as she looks at her father who wasn't staring at her. "I'm leaning towards to ask Minerva in my place," Severus said.

Horace nodded, "you need a new Transfiguration teacher and a new Gryffindor head teacher," he said.

Severus grimaced, "it'll be a busy few weeks," he muttered.

"So it is true about you leaving dad?" Lily asked.

Severus nodded, "we talked about this before, remember? However back then I wasn't too sure," he admitted.

Lily nodded as she didn't liked the idea of her father leaving the school. It would just be her and Albus in the school now but Albus was in the other side of school.

Severus was looking at her as he saw the 'look' on her face as she got her wand. "You'll be fine, Lily. It would be hard at first, but you'll be okay," he said.

She wasn't so sure about that as she left the room without saying another word. "She's a strong girl, Severus," Horace replies.

"She's going to need someone," Severus said as he thought of Scorpious.

Horace nodded in agreement, "do you have time to bounce on my cock?" He asked licking his lips.

"You really are a horny teacher," Severus replies shaking his head as Horace grins.

"Aren't we all?" He asked with a winked as Severus ignored him and Horace smirked in triumph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> Today's my birthday and I hope you enjoyed it. How was it, yay or nay? This chapter wasn't my best one so hopefully the next chapter would be better.


	17. Retirement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is retired from Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> I have no beta so all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> \----------

"Lily haven't been herself lately," Harry said one day during the summer break.

"She's still upset about my retirement of being headmaster," Severus explained.

"She doesn't like Minerva being headmistress?" Harry asked as he sat on the couch beside Severus.

"She'll get used to it. I'm sure Minerva may have plans of being with her in the office," Severus said.

"What's going on between Albus and Jules? Are they together?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure," Severus admitted, "where is Albus anyway?" He asked looking around.

"He'll be back tomorrow as his…" Harry began but his eyes widened with realization, "well, I guess now we know that they're together," he said with a smirked.

"Mmm and Lily is visiting Ginny while James is working abroad," Severus said.

"I want your cock, Severus," Harry replies boldly licking his lips as it's been awhile since he and Severus had sex.

"Who am I to deny the chosen one?" Severus asked with a grin as he got his wand.

\----------

Harry was bouncing on Severus cock up and down as Severus watches below him. Harry was in pure ectasy as his head was thrown back in pleasure.

Harry's cock was already leaking with cum as he was close on having an orgasm. Severus was lucky to have Harry, the man was indeed beautiful and handsome.

Harry just continued to bounced as it didn't took him long to orgasm right there. Severus came inside Harry as his cum shot out as it landed on Severus stomach and his awaiting mouth and face.

"S…Severus," Harry stammers out.

Severus panted as he licked his lips and stares at Harry with a smile. "Suck my cock," he said huskily.

"Fuck yes," Harry murmurs and he got off of Severus cock but whimpered at the loss of it.

The two men rearranged themselves as Harry knelt on the floor and was now looking up at Severus. The two stared at one another as Harry have Severus cock in his hand.

He begun to stroke it with the cum on his cock was drying up. It was still wet as Harry was able to easily slide his hand up and down.

Severus mouth was opened as he stares down at Harry. "Fuck, Harry…"

Harry smirked and he opens his mouth so that his tongue could lick the mushroom head like a lollipop. Severus groans and he puts his hand on top of Harry's head so that he could engulfed the entire cock in his mouth.

Harry was deepthroating him as he bobs his head up and down. Severus knows that he was probably drooling in pleasure as Harry's tongue and mouth did wonders to him.

He was close to coming again as he looks down and saw that Harry was masturbating at the same time with his deepthroating on him.

He knew Harry was enjoying this with the sounds that he was making. Harry increases his pace and it was right there that made Severus cum inside his mouth.

Harry tries to swallow everything but he couldn't as he gagged a bit. Some of the cum came out as he pulled away from the cock and continued stroking himself in completion.

Severus watches the man he loves as he came in his hand. He was breathing heavily as he took his hand to put it in front of him so that he could lick the remaining cum off of it.

Once done, he licks his lips to get any cum as he looks up at Severus who was watching. "What?" He asked with a smile.

"You….You did that on purpose," Severus replies.

"Did I?" Harry asked smirking.

"Oh, come up here, you," Severus replies huffing.

Harry obliges as he stood up and he leans toward Severus for a kiss. Severus did the same to Harry as he leaned toward him for a kiss.

It was gentle, sweet and caring but it became a make-out session and both were trying to dominate the kiss.

Harry was the one who tried to pull away from the kiss but Severus wanted more. "Babe, we need air, remember?" Harry whispers.

Severus sighed in annoyance but nodded anyways. "Get down on all fours, Harry. I'm going to pound you into next week that you forget who you are," Severus replies.

"Such a kinky night, Severus," Harry said with a wink as he obliges Severus.

\---------

"When are you going to start writing your book?" Harry asked as he lays beside his husband on the bed as the two were snuggled against each other.

"I already met with a publishing company and they're reviewing the manuscript that I wrote. I should hear from them soon," Severus said.

"What's it about?" Harry asked curiously.

"My life as a double agent for Voldemort and Albus Dumbledore," Severus replies.

Harry nodded as he continues talking, "although with different names of course so no one would criticize me in public. I have a different pen name as well," Severus added.

"Ah, I get it. So that your book will sell in the muggle world as well," Harry replies.

"Yes, muggles won't know that it actually happened," Severus said with a small smile.

Harry nodded as he kisses Severus cheek, "I can't wait to read it. You did good in the end, Severus. You saved Hogwarts," he said.

"Not everyone survived," Severus said as he thought of the fallen students.

"No, but they knew what they were fighting for. That's why Dumbledore's Army was there in the first place," Harry said.

Severus nodded, "I love you my love," he said as he leans down to Harry and kissed him on the forehead where the scar used to be.

Harry smiles at the affection that he received from his husband, he was lucky to have Severus and he just hoped that Ginny and Lily are still getting along well and not be arguing something over so stupid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> Sorry for the late update, haven't had the time to write on my vacation since the last update. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, the next chapter should be up soon.


	18. Daddy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco has a new kink preference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> I have no beta, sorry for any grammar mistakes. I do hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> \---------

"Fuck! Yes daddy, yes! Fuck me!" Lily cries out as she was being hammered by Draco Malfoy.

Draco never knew that he had a daddy kink until he fucked Lily Potter. Lily's legs were on his shoulders as Draco was hammering her pussy.

He was thrusting in and out off her as the headboard of the bed bang against the wall. Luckily Scorpious was out doing an errand for Draco as he spends time with Lily while he was gone.

"Fuck! Please daddy, please!" Lily begs out as she was close on having an orgasm.

Draco growls as he increases the pace as Lily was screaming and in pure ectasy. She was horny and Scorpious wasn't there to satisfy her.

It wasn't long until Draco cried out: "fuck, lils!" As he came first followed shortly by Lily. Draco panted heavily as he pulls out from Lily.

Lily was catching her breath as Draco lays beside her. "My son is lucky to have a slut," Draco said looking at her.

"Mmm, you're such an animal in bed, Mr. Malfoy," Lily said sighing happily.

"Hey now…"

"Oops, daddy," Lily replies smiling.

Draco shook his head, "just don't mixed up Harry, Severus or I while in bed," he said with a winked.

"I just might," Lily teased.

It was silent between them as the two catches their breath. It was Draco who moved first as he moves down on Lily's side and pushes her legs apart.

Lily watches Draco as he went between her legs. Draco looks up at her before he dove right in to lick her pussy that was still wet with his cum.

She arches her back as she began to moan uncontrollably. The way how Draco moves his tongue lapping up the juices and making her orgasm again was driving her crazy.

"Oh fuckkkkk…." Lily stammers out as Draco have reached up and was now caressing one of her breasts.

This sex experienced was much better than the one she had with her mum. Sure she had sex with Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout before, but it wasn't satisfying.

Draco was a good lover to anyone, if he was to date again, he was sure that the lady would be lucky to have him.

Soon Lily came with a shout as Draco lapped everything that was given to him. He licked his lips once done as he sat up in bed to look at Lily.

She was panting as she tries to calm her breath. "That… that was fucking great," Lily replies.

Draco went up to her as he was now face-to-face. "You're such a beautiful babe, babe. I would have married you straight away if you attended Hogwarts before," he said.

Lily blushed in embarrassment as Draco leaned down to kiss her. She obliges Draco as the two kissed. It was heated and wild as Draco devoured her like a starving man in heat and lust.

It wasn't long till either of them stopped kissing as they stared at each other. "D-daddy…." Lily stammers out.

"Ride my cock," Draco replied without hesitation as he moves on the bed to rearranged himself.

Lily looks and saw that his cock have hardened again. "You're a beast, daddy," Lily replies as she licks her lips.

"But you love my cock anyway," Draco said with a winked.

Lily smirked as she went to straddle Draco's lap and she moves her hands on his shoulders to hold on. Draco watches as she lowers herself on his cock as he put his hands around her waist.

Draco's cock was slowly entering her from below and Lily started to moan. "Babe, you're fucking hot," he commented as Lily smiles.

It was going to be a long night for the both of them.

\-----------

When Scorpious came back after midnight, he saw his father sitting at his study. "Everything went well at the ministry?" Draco asked.

"Just a misunderstanding," Scorpious said, "Prime Minister Kingsley and I were able to sort it out. How are you and Lily?" He asked.

"Eventful," Draco replies licking his lips, "when the two of you marries, I do hope you're still willing to share, son. You're one lucky man," he said.

Scorpious grins, "it'll be awhile before she and I weds, dad. Where is she?" He asked.

"Sleeping like a log," Draco said as he looks at Scorpious, "I was thinking…" he began as Scorpious gave him a 'look.' "What?" He asked surprised.

"You actually think?" Scorpious teased.

"I do on occasion," Draco replies with a smile as Scorpious smirked, "anyway, you and I haven't done incest yet," he said.

Scorpious frowns, "I thought it bothers you?" He asked.

"It does, but after having sex with Lily, it got me thinking. Potter probably does Albus and James, right?" Draco asked.

"Not that much as Lily," Scorpious replies as he thought about the conversation between him and Albus before.

"I want to try to do you, the only other person that I did incest with is Severus. Have you tried having sex with guys before, Scorpious?" Draco asked.

It wasn't weird talking about your sex life to your parent unlike some other kids. Scorpious was comfortable with it as he said it was just Lily and Albus that he have done.

"Ah I see, just fooling around?" Draco asked with a teasing smile.

Scorpious nodded, "Albus's idea," he said.

"Well, if you aren't imposed to the idea about it, why don't you come over here and suck my cock?" Draco asked licking his lips.

Scorpious was a bit hesitant but decided against it as Draco swivels his chair to face Scorpious. Scorpious began drooling at the sight as he sees that Draco wasn't wearing any pants.

It wasn't that but it was the size of his cock that made him watered. "Fuck…." Scorpious muttered, how did he not know about that size till now?

Draco smirked, "well? Are you just going to stand there or pleased daddy?" He asked. He was really liking the daddy kink.

Scorpious obliged as he knelt down on his knees and held Draco's cock in his hand. He was starting to like cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> The idea just popped in my head and I hope you liked it. The next chapter should be up next week as my vacation is about over. Hope you're being safe.


	19. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily spends time with the new headmistress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> I have no beta, sorry for any grammar mistakes. I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> \--------

"You've been a bad girl lately, Miss Potter," Minerva McGonagall said as she and Lily were inside Minerva's bedroom.

"P-Professor…." Lily began.

"Don't start. You got a 'T' on one of your essays in Transfiguration, are you distracted by the new teacher?" She asked.

Lily didn't said anything as Minerva slapped her arse cheek. Lily cried out and Minerva did it again and again as Lily begged her to stopped.

The both of them were naked as Minerva is sitting on her chair while Lily is bent over on her lap. Her arse cheeks were red from Minerva's slapping as Minerva begun to caressed both cheeks.

"Well? What got you into trouble at the start of a new year?" She asked.

Lily ignored her as Minerva slapped her cheek again making her cry out. "I miss daddy," Lily replies quickly making her blush bright red.

Unknown to Minerva, she didn't know that Lily was either thinking of Draco or Severus at the moment. "Idiot girl, it's high time that your dad moves onto something else. He wants something else and so do I," she said as she reaches down to grasp one of Lily's breasts in her hand.

She gasped as Minerva caresses the globe in her hand. "Do you know what I want?" She asked.

"I….I think so," Lily stammers.

"Stand up and get on all fours on the bed," Minerva said as she licks her lips.

Lily obeys and Minerva stood up after to go towards her bedside table. She watches Lily get ready on the bed and rummages through her belongings.

She found the harness that she used before on Lily. Lily watches her ex-teacher putting on the harness and lubricating up the dildo before going on the bed.

She stood behind her as Lily have her head turned to look at her to watch what she was doing. Minerva used her hands to spread her arse cheeks apart.

"I've been wanting to do this again with you," she said huskily.

Lily licks her lips before turning her head to face forward again. It wasn't long for her to moan feeling the dildo breaching her.

It's only been a couple of months since Draco but it felt too long. Minerva at times would love to feel the tightness of her arse even if she isn't a virgin.

The dildo was fully inside of her as Lily's face was showing pure pleasure. Minerva begun to move slowly with the headboard hitting against the wall with each movement.

It wasn't long till Lily begun to chant: "harder, fuck me harder."

Minerva granted it as she increases her pace and the bed began to creak more loudly. Sweat started to dribble down on her face as it was skin-against-skin.

"Fuck, oh fuck! Fuck me, Headmistress, fuck me!" Lily cries out as she was so horny that the entire castle could have heard her.

It was thanks to the silencing spell that she was able to shout out so loud that made Minerva turned on by her actions.

She was thinking of doing it so in the office like Severus did under the watchful eyes of the portraits. She didn't want to jeopardize her position yet as Headmistress even if she have done voyerisum before.

Lily's gripped against the bedsheets were so tight that within minutes of Minerva's pummeling, she shouted out and came with a long orgasm.

She panted as Minerva slowly takes out the dildo of the harness from her making her winced. She slumped down against the bed without noticing that Minerva have took out the harness from herself and was now slowly masturbating.

"Wait, let me eat you out instead," Lily pipes up.

Minerva nodded as she stopped. She moves on the bed to rearrange herself as Lily watches. Lily licks her lips as she sees Minerva spreading her legs.

"Well baby, are you going to come here and have your treat?" She asked.

Lily nodded eagerly and moves to where Minerva was waiting. She lays down between her legs but not before looking up at her, "tonight is still young," she teased before diving in to taste her.

Minerva gasped once she felt her tongue lapping. Tonight's going to be a long night, she thought moaning.

\---------

The two were making out on the bed as both were groping each others breasts. Neither one of them wanted to stop but they had to for air.

"You're always a beast, Headmistress," Lily said panting as she looks at the woman in front of her.

Minerva smirked, "it's sex," she said as her face got serious. "Do you really not like the new Transfiguration teacher?" She asked.

Lily sighed as she lays back down on the bed and looks up at her. "Maybe it's just fifth year with all the homework and exams that I'm starting to get," she said unhappily.

"Hmm, or maybe you have a thing for the new hot guy?" Minerva teased.

"I….I do not!" Lily stammers out.

"Oh come on, babe. You want to have sex with him, that's why you got a poor grade," Minerva said as she reaches out to grope her breast.

Lily moans as she caresses it. "He is quite handsome," she admitted.

"Go for it and ask Professor Mallard," Minerva said.

"I can't do that, isn't he married?" Lily asked.

The caressing stopped as Minerva thought for a moment. "I think his gay but I'm not too sure if he has a partner," Minerva said frowning, "but you should go for it!" She added.

"I'll do it if you can help me out off of detention from Professor Slughorn," Lily said.

"That's blackmail," Minerva said stating the obvious, "besides, I thought you like detention?" She asked.

"Not if it's with other students from Slytherin," Lily replies as Horace thought she was part of the prank that they did earlier with the potion.

"I'll see what I can do," Minerva said as she resumed her caressing.

"Fuck yes," Lily mutters as she felt Minerva tweaked her nipple. She loves having sex with the headmistress, even if she misses her father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---------
> 
> Sorry for the late update! I've been watching Darkwing Duck lately on DisneyPlus, who watches the show beside me? I used to watch it in early 90s. 
> 
> Anyway, with the pandemic going on, I decided to update on St. Patrick's Day. Hopefully the next chapter should be up by next week.
> 
> Remember: stay at home, do social distancing, and protect yourself. We can do this!


	20. The Next One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily spends time with Neville.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mostakes are my own. I'm sorry for the wait, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> \---------

Lily was walking beside her friend one day as the two just got out off class. Lily wore her prefect uniform as she usually does every day.

"I can't believe you survived your detention with Headmistress McGonagall," Karen said in awe.

"It wasn't that bad," Lily lies as her night with Minerva have been five days ago.

Karen humphed, "I hear that she makes students either write lines or write an essay about something," she said.

"I wrote lines," Lily replies quickly as Karen frowned. 

"Miss Potter, wait a moment!"

The two ladies stopped as they saw Professor Mallard with Professor Neville Longbottom. "Is there something that we did?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Mmm, yes, Professor Longbottom told me something very interesting," Professor Mallard began as Lily looks at Neville with a bewildered look.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Detention this weekend in my office," Professor Mallard said calmly.

"What?!" Lily asked shocked.

"Me too?" Karen asked suddenly.

"No, just Miss Potter. You don't need your school stuff with you, you'll be cleaning something," Professor Mallard said.

That caught Lily's attention as she looks back af Neville. He wasn't saying anything but he was fidgeting a bit nervously on where he stood.

"I'll give you more details later on, see yeah," Professor Mallard said as he left the group.

"What was that about?" Karen asked frowning. 

"Not sure," Lily admitted. She said good-bye to her friend as she follows Neville in his office. "Sir, what was that about?" She asked.

"I might have told him that you have sex with other teachers," Neville replies.

"P-Professor!" Lily hissed as she frantically looks around if anyone heard him.

"Just follow me," Neville replies smoothly as Lily sighed.

\---------

Lily was on top of the desk as her skirt and underwear have been pulled down. Her head was thrown back in ectasy as Neville ate her out.

They were still fully clothed as Neville have been horny since his meeting with Andrew Mallard. Lily was moaning as Neville's tongue was driving her crazy.

She wanted more of that tongue as she wanted to be taken deeper. She caresses her breasts at the same time as Neville begun to stroke his cock. 

It wasn't long when both of them came one after the other. Lily panted as she looks down and saw Neville licking his lips.

She stares at him as he got his other hand to lick it clean. She gaped as Neville got up from the floor and towered over her.

He leans down to kissed her as Lily obliges. It was a heated kiss and Lily was able to taste both herself and Neville's on his tongue.

She moans as she felt Neville grabbed her breast and squeezing it. Lily stopped the kiss and stares at him who stared back.

"Please, fuck me, Uncle Neville," Lily pleaded.

Neville nodded as he reaches for his wand and quickly did a spell to take out their clothing and put them somewhere in the room. 

He licked his lips and he strokes his cock. He stares down at the girl underneath him who was watching. He quickly did the protection charm before putting his wand aside.

Without any warning, he pushes his cock inside Lily's pussy making her moan loudly. She groans as she was being filled with a big, thick cock.

"Fuck," Lily mutters staring wide eyed at Neville.

"How can you be so tight?" Neville mutters.

He was fully inside of her as he begun to fuck her slowly, he wanted to see how she is. It wasn't long for Lily to beg Neville to go faster.

Neville obliges her as it was skin-against-skin and Lily was moaning uncontrollably. The desk was moving with every thrust that he did but he didn't care as long as he satisfies the babe in front of him.

"Yes! Oh yes!" Lily cries out and her huge breasts were swaying in synced.

Those were the biggest globes that Neville have ever seen in his life. Harry was lucky to be able to fuck her whenever he can and when he felt like it.

Neville felt a bit jealous that Harry was able to do so as he himself have no son or daughter. He growls low as Lily didn't heard it.

He continues to pummels roughly and it didn't take long for the both of them to cum. Lily threw her head back in ectasy as she held onto Neville for support.

Neville groans above her as he empties himself within her. The two stayed like that for a moment as Neville catches his breath.

"That was….incredible," Neville mutters against her ear as he nuzzles Lily's neck.

Lily was still horny and she still got time before the others were looking for her. "Can I suck your cock?" She asked breathlessly as she looks at Neville.

There was silence buf Neville begun to move. Lily watches and groans as Neville pulls his cock out from her.

She sat up to see Neville going to sit down on a nearby chair. He spreads his legs as he looks at the girl in front of him, "come over here and suck me, babe. I want your hot mouth," he said licking his lips.

Lily nodded as she got off the table to go to him. She just hopes that no one would missed her.

\-----------

"Just be careful on who you have sex with, Lily. We don't want you seeing hurt," Neville said.

Lily frowned as she looks at him, "is something wrong with Professor Mallard?" She asked thinking about the earlier conversation.

"What? No, he's a good guy and gives fantastic sex," Neville replies blushing bright red.

Lily grins at her teacher, "I'll be careful, Uncle Neville. I have my wand with me all the time," she reassures him.

Neville nodded as Lily kissss him on the cheek. "Stay safe," he mutters as he thinks of Lily like his daughter.

"Aren't I always?" Lily asked with a smirk as Neville gave her a 'look.' Lily laughed and left his office without another word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> This chapter wasn't one of my best chapters and hopefully the next chapter would make up for it. Did you guys like the chapter?
> 
> I've been into Darkwing Duck & Ducktales fandom lately. I've been reading Drakepad and Fenton/Scrooge pairing.
> 
> Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.


	21. Andrew Mallard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily has sex with fhe new Transfiguration teacher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Sorry for the delay! Here's the next chapter.
> 
> \---------

Andrew stares up at Lily as she was bouncing up and down on his cock. He was watching her do the work as he laid down on the bed.

Lily's breasts were swaying every time she bounces, her head was thrown back in pleasure. Andrew should be feeling something also like pleasure, but it wasn't the same.

It wasn't the same when Neville rode him and during that time, it was pure heaven. Lily increases her pace as she was about to cum soon.

Andrew watched at the erotic scene immmn front of him as sweat was dribbling down her face. She was moaning frantically now as she was squeezing her breasts in synced with her bouncing.

He licks his lips as Lily cried out and came. He watches her as Lily almost slumped down against him tiredly.

She was breathing heavily as Andrew grabs one of her breasts to caress. Lily groans at the touch. "You're beautiful babe, but sadly, I'm into men," Andrew said.

"You didn't came?" Lily asked.

"No, but you're erotic, babe. I was about to get into it at the end," Andrew said quickly thinking that he may have hurt her feelings.

"Does your lover know that you're having sex here at Hogwarts?" Lily asked curious.

"Ethan?" Andrew asked surprised and Lily stares blankly at him. "Of course he does! He was the one who suggested I should try having sex with women," he said with a huffed.

"Why?"

"To experience the other gender," Andrew mimics the voice of Ethan's.

"Well, we have a long night. I want you pounding into my pussy," Lily said huskily.

Andrew nodded as the two got into position on the bed.

\----------

Andrew was pounding into her as Lily was moaning and screaming. He was holding onto her legs, her legs were on top of his shoulders.

The bed was shaking and creaking with each pounding thrust that Andrew was giving her. Lily's breasts were swaying frantically each time.

Andrew was looking down at her as he stares at the huge globes. He was really staring at them as he hadn't seen globes as huge as hers.

He wasn't paying attention to it earlier but now he was. Andrew slowed down a bit making Lily catch up on her breathing. "Babe?"

"Hmm?" 

"What size are your breasts?" Andrew asked curiously as he reaches down to grab one.

Lily moans as she sees Andrew squeezes it. "E-cup, have you never seen one before?" She asked.

"Not this size," Andrew admitted and he increases his pace again, "I would love to take a picture of you naked so that I can show you to Ethan," he said licking his lips.

"Afterwards, right now, I want your cock pummeling me," Lily replies.

Andrew grins and he continues increasing his pace again making Lily scream. She was close on having an orgasm right there and it wasn't long when she came with a shout followed shortly by Andrew.

He looks down at her as he leans down to suckle and caress her breasts. Lily moans she watches Andrew suckle like a baby before pulling away.

He licks his lips as he leans down again to kiss her on the lips this time. The two kissed heatedly and Lily wraps her arms around him.

Andrew could feel her breasts smooshed against his chest and couldn't help the moan. Neither one wanted to break the kiss but they had to come up for air and eventually broke it off.

"That was amazing," Andrew said beside her as he was now laying down.

Lily nodded, "mmm, but we still have time if you aren't fully tired. It's still early," she said checking the time.

"Just wait till I tell Ethan about you. He wouldn't believe me unless he sees a picture at least," Andrew said looking at her.

"But first, do you want to eat me out? I'm still horny," Lily replies.

Andrew nodded eagerly as he rearranges himself.

\----------

A few days later somewhere in London, Ethan was writing his novel as it was a quite and sunny day. No one was bothering him and his boyfriend was currently teaching down at Hogwarts.

It wasn't until then he heard a tapping noise against his window and saw an owl. It was Andrew's own owl and it was carrying a letter.

Ethan smiles as he opens the window and got the letter. He patted the owl and giving it a treat before it flew off to go back to Andrew.

He opens up the letter as he went back to his desk. A picture fell out from the envelope and Ethan picked it up to look at it.

He gasped as he saw that it was a beautiful, hot, naked babe with a huge ruckus as she was laying down on a couch and facing the camera.

Ethan quickly reads the letter to see what was going on with Andrew and Hogwarts. It wasn't long when he finished reading the letter and he shook his head in amusement.

"That lucky…." He mutters as he couldn't believe he had just fucked Harry Potter's daughter. Who knew that Harry Potter's daughter was a breathtaking babe? If only…

Ethan smiled as he quickly got another paper, ink and quill to write to his boyfriend. Maybe, just maybe he could get a taste of what he got?

I mean, who wouldn't want to fuck that babe?! She has the biggest globes that he had seen! For all he knows, she might have fucked the other teachers if she was willing to go with Andrew.

Ethan licked his lips at the thought as he begun to stroke himself even if his cock was hidden away behind clothing.

He just continued to write while stroking, it was going to be a hard letter to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------- 
> 
> I think there's about less than 10 chapters left for this story. I hope you're enjoying the story! Stay safe and stay at home everyone.


	22. The Malfoy's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night with the Malfoy's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> I have no beta so all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> \---------

It was summer again and Lily was visiting Scorpious and Draco for the night to give her two father's some time alone. Albus and James were also out and wouldn't be back home for awhile.

At that time, Lily was getting fucked by both ends. Draco was fucking her from behind while Scorpious has his cock in her mouth.

Scorpious was deepthroating her and Lily was loving every minute of it. The two Malfoy's were using her and she was horny for sex.

She never thought that she would have a threesome with the Malfoy men. She was close on having an orgasm and she couldn't voice it out.

It was so erotic if someone was to go inside the bedroom right now. The bed was creaking with the headboard hitting against the wall, skin-against-skin as the slapping noises could be heard.

Not only that, but their moaning and grunting were loud enough to have someone cum right there. It wasn't long till Scorpious came first.

He shot his load inside Lily's mouth who tries to swallow everything but couldn't. Some of Scorpious load came out as she and Draco came right there.

Scorpious grunted as he pulled out from her warm mouth. He slumped down on the bed and watches Draco slowly pulls out from Lily.

Lily winced as Scorpious reaches forward to caress her cheek. She sighed happily before she too slumped down on the bed tiredly.

"That was hot," Scorpious said licking his lips.

"I still want more," Draco piped up as he looks over at Scorpious who stared back at him.

"Babe, are you too tired move?" Scorpious asked.

"Just give me a few minutes and I'm good," Lily replies.

Scorpious nodded as he and Draco moves on the bed. Lily's eyes were closed as she wanted to rest her eyes for a few minutes and not fall asleep.

She probably did fell asleep for a few minutes cause she heard a groan and when she opens her eyes to see what the other two were doing, it was erotic.

Scorpious head was hanging down at the side of the bed as Draco was standing beside it. He was deepthroating Scorpious as Draco was leaning forward caressing his chest.

Lily watches as Scorpious was stroking his cock. She was practically drooling at the sight and decided to help out.

She scooted closer and reaches forward to help Scorpious stroke his cock. He froze for a bit as he had momentarily forgotten about Lily.

Scorpious continued what he was doing after Draco gave him reassurance. Lily sped up her stroking as Draco increases his rhythm.

It wasn't long till one of them came first and then the other two followed shortly by. Scorpious tried swallowing everything that was given to him but he couldn't as some of the cum came out from his mouth as he gagged a bit.

Draco pulls out from Scorpious as he stayed downward momentarily who was still tired from the deepthroating.

"Wow, I thought you two weren't into incest?" Lily asked looking at the two Malfoy men.

"It happened last year," Draco replied as he and Lily rearranged themselves on the bed.

"No wonder you suggested this threesome," Lily said grinning as she was looking at Scorpious who sat up from where he was laying down.

"Mhmm thought you wouldn't mind," he said and Lily leans toward to him so that the two can kissed. Scorpious met her halfway and their lips touched making Lily moaned.

The two made out while Draco watches. Lily kept of moaning as she was able to taste the cum of Draco's and Scorpious was kneading her breasts.

"If daddy doesn't get some fun, there'll be punishment," Draco piped up.

The two didn't stopped right away but Scorpious did as he felt a hand reached down on his cock and a light squeeze.

Both of them panted and they turned to look at Draco. "I'm sorry, daddy. Your cum tastes so good," Lily replied licking her lips.

"It's okay, sweetheart. I just want my son to ride my cock," Draco said looking at him.

"Can I ride your face? You can lick my pussy," Lily suggested hopefully.

"Not this time, I want to see Scorpious bounce. You can watch the show and finger yourself," Draco said.

Lily didn't liked the idea but she went along with it and didn't voice out her disagreement. She watches Scorpious went down on Draco's thick cock making the both of them moan at the contact.

Fuck, who knew that watching would be so hot and erotic? It was going to be a long night indeed.

\-----------

"Do you think I could borrow Scorpious for some nights when the two of you are married?" Draco asked suddenly as they were all laying down.

Lily was cuddled against Scorpious who was caressing her back. Draco had his eyes closed as he was resting them, getting ready to sleep.

"Mmm, what if you started dating again? I'm sure Scorpious wouldn't mind," Lily said looking at him.

"Yeah dad, I'm sure mum wouldn't mind as well. She wants you to be happy," Scorpious said agreeing.

"I guess that's a no," Draco replied.

"I wouldn't mind if you and Scorpious have alone time together, daddy," Lily said quickly licking her lips. "I also want to come and see on occasion cause that's hot," she added.

"Yeah dad, when I'll ask Lily to marry me one day, we won't mind. We just worry about you and that you should find someone to be with," Scorpious said.

Draco nodded, "let's get some shut eye, Lily will be going home later," he said.

"Probably in the afternoon, you know how horny they get in the morning," Lily said.

"Augh, too much information, dearest. I may be fucking Severus, but I do not want to know about he and Potter on having sex," Draco said making a face.

Lily laughed as Scorpious turned off the light and all three went to sleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------
> 
> The ending is near as I already somewhat know what to write for the final chapters.
> 
> If it's slow in updating, I'm also into the fandom of Ducktales. So sorry in advanced if it's not updated right away.
> 
> Stay safe!


	23. My Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Karen spends some time together in the dormitory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> \-----------

Lily couldn't believe that her best friend since first year have asked her to have sex for experimental. She wasn't 100% sure, but Karen must be seeing someone if she was this worried to come to her.

Karen groans in pleasure as Lily spank her arse cheek. The two were fucking in their dormitory while everyone else have gone to Hogsmeade.

They have used all the spells and charms so that no one would enter and hear them. Lily was using a harness as she have lubed up the dildo.

She spank and spank her friend's arse cheeks as Karen was begging her to stop. Lily did and she licked her lips before taking hold of the dildo.

"Is this your first time?" She asked.

Karen shook her head, "a boy took my virginity last year, I just never have experience with a girl," she said.

Lily nodded and without any warning, she rammed the dildo inside her arse entrance making Karen scream: "oh fuck!"

Luckily the silencing spells were up cause if there was anyone in the common room right now, they would had definitely heard her.

Lily held onto Karen's hips as she started to thrust in and out of her friend. She was being ruthless to her while Karen just kept of saying incoherent words.

Karen was having the fucking of her life, even the boy from last year wasn't this good. "Fu….harder Lily, harder!' She begs.

Her friend granted her wish and Lily increases her pace. Karen's moanings were beginning to be screams as she was caressing her breasts.

She would have never thought her friend was a screamer in bed. The bed was shaking by the impact and once Lily moved her left hand down below to touch her pussy, Karen came on her hand as soon as she touched it.

She was panting heavily while Lily pulls out from her. Karen slumped down on the bed and turns to look at her friend who was now sitting in front of her while she lays.

She looks at her and sees sweat dribbling down on her face and was panting a bit. "Aren't you tired?" Karen asked.

Lily shook her head, "I have stamina," she said thinking about all the sex that she experienced.

Karen nodded and the two stayed silent as they rested momentarily. It was Lily who spoke up again as she asked Karen what she wants to experience next on her list.

"Can you ride that harness dildo? I want to see you bounce on it," Karen said licking her lips.

"You know, I thought this experience was for you, not for me," Lily said amused as she took off the harness.

"It is, but who doesn't want to see those huge breasts bounced?" Karen asked with a wink as she put on the harness with help by Lily.

The two women rearranged themselves on the bed and Lily was now fully sheathed with the dildo inside of her. 

"Fuck, Scorpious is one lucky guy to have those globes," Karen said.

Lily laughed a bit as she begun to bounce on the dildo. Karen was in awe as she watches those tits sway each time Lily moves.

She bounced and bounced until Karen decided to move them and pushed Lily down on her back. Karen was now fucking her pussy as she suck and caressed the huge tits.

Lily was moaning and she was close to cumming as Karen pummels her. Lily's head was thrown back in pleasure while Karen devours her.

Karen was beginning to be like Lily, she wanted more. The bed was shaking so loud with the headboard banging against the wall.

It wasn't long till Lily came right there and then as she shouted out. She was breathing heavily and she looks down at Karen who was suckling on her other breasts.

"K-Karen, di-did you c-came?" Lily stuttered out.

She stopped suckling and shook her head, "I just want your breasts," she admitted licking her lips.

"Let me eat out your pussy so that you can cum also," Lily replies.

Karen nodded in agreement as she wanted to experienced that part. She got the dildo out from Lily making her winced.

"I'll show you how to do it more gently next time," Lily said and Karen gave her a apologetic look.

\-----------

"Karen?"

"Hmm?"

"Who's the lucky babe?" Lily asked with a grin. She was laying on the bed and was looking over at Karen who was fixing her hair.

Karen froze, "I don't know what your talking about," she lies nervously.

"Oh, come on! I've known you since first year, Karen. You're inexperienced with sex and you're interested in girls so you asked me. Friends don't have sex with each other," Lily said.

"Yes they do," Karen said turning to look at Lily, "I know you're with Scorpious, but I am inexperienced with women. You can teach me," she said.

Lily frowned, "I thought this was a one night stand?" She asked.

"Please? We can have like a 'friends with benefits' relationship, until I have enough experience anyway," Karen added.

Lily thought about it and even though she was already having sex with women, she wasn't getting it every day, just when the other wants it.

She nodded as she really wanted it anyway. "You still didn't tell me who it was," she said smiling.

"Errr, it's someone from Hufflepuff," Karen said nervously blushing.

Lily thought about it as she haven't seen her friend with anyone that's from Hufflepuff. "Keep your secrets," she said teasingly.

"Mhmm, what about you?"

"What about me?"

"How did you know how to please a woman?" Karen asked with a smirk.

"Errr, well…."

"Come on now, we are both best friends here," Karen said with a smile.

Lily sighed in defeat and knew that she was going to tell sooner or later. "I've been having sex with other people besides Scorpious," she began making Karen's eyes widened at the confession of her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------
> 
> Sorry for the late update! I am still into reading Ducktales and slowly going back into Inuyasha again after reading the sequel announcement.
> 
> Hopefully this chapter is good for your liking. The next chapter should be up soon, stay safe!


	24. Orgy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily does an orgy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Enjoy the chapter.
> 
> \-----------

Lily was moaning as she has her legs on top of Ethan's shoulders and the man in front of her was pummeling his cock in her pussy.

Both Scorpious and Lily decided to visit Ethan and Andrew during their winter vacation. Lily wasn't an adult yet, but with convincing from Scorpious, Harry Potter was able to let her go to spend time with her boyfriend.

Scorpious was fucking Andrew in the other room and Lily wished she was able to see that right now. Ethan's cock was hung and Lily was loving every minute of it.

The former latter was able to make up for seeing Scorpious and Andrew together. Lily moaned louder when Ethan leaned down to devour her breasts during his pummeling.

The bed was creaking and the headboard was hitting the wall with each thrust. "Harder, fuck me harder!" Lily begs.

Ethan happily obliged as sweat was dribbling down his face to his body. He had never experienced someone who wants it so …. rough.

It wasn't long for Ethan to cum right there making Lily shout with her own. The two panted heavily and Ethan leaned down to kiss her.

Lily acknowledges the kiss and the two made out for a few minutes. The kiss deepened and it was getting heated till they heard a scream from the other room.

It startled both of them as they broke the kiss and looked at each other. Both of them laughed as they've realized that it was Scorpious and Andrew.

"Where do you want my cock next, babe?" Ethan asked.

"I want to ride you," Lily replies licking her lips.

Ethan nodded and without pulling out his cock from the heated pussy, Lily was able to move in a sitting position on Ethan's lap with the help of Ethan.

Once upward, Ethan moaned as Lily hugged him and he was able to feel Lily's huge breasts against him. "B-babe, I want to see your huge breasts bounce," Ethan said.

Lily nodded in understanding as she slightly moves away from him. Ethan stares at the huge rackus in front of him before leaning down and devouring them.

Lily was moaning as Ethan was suckling and caressing each breasts. It was as if those huge breasts would disappear any minute. 

"Why do-don't I face the oppo-opposite so that you c-can play with them?" Lily suggested stammering.

Ethan looks up at her and nodded. Lily rearranges herself as she groaned at the loss of the cock but then moaned as soon as she got back down again.

"Mmm, you're right, this is more enjoyable," Ethan murmurs as he put both his hands on Lily's breasts.

Lily kept moaning as she bounces on his cock while Ethan caresses her huge breasts. It was swaying back and forth every time she goes up and down.

Ethan couldn't help it as he would pinch those nipples and rub them soothingly. Lily's back was facing him as she bounces so it was easier for him to be able to reach those globes.

"Oh fuck yes, fuck yes," Lily murmurs as she was in ectasy.

It wasn't till Ethan gotten an idea that he moved the both of them so that he was laying down on the bed. Lily was on top of him as she tries to go up and down the cock beneath her.

Ethan helped her as he held her boobs making her moan and he begun to move upwards every time she bounces up.

Those delicious breasts as he squeezes and caresses. He increased his pace of thrusting as Lily became a bit tired of bouncing.

They went for it a couple of minutes and it wasn't long till the both of them came at the same time. Lily was slumped against Ethan as her head was on his shoulder.

She moved her head as her face was closer to Ethan's. The two kissed and it was Lily who broke it off when they needed to breathe.

"We still got a long way to go, babe," Ethan said smirking.

"Mmmm, do you think we could have a threesome with Andrew and Scorpious?" Lily asked.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind," Ethan said with a smile.

\-----------

A few minutes later, Lily found herself on the bed with three gorgeous men. They were spraying their cum on her after Lily have been stroking and sucking their cocks at the same time.

It was exotic as some of the cum was shot in her waited open mouth. She wasn't sure whose cum it was, but she didn't care a bit as long as she had it.

She didn't had an orgy for awhile and this was one of the hottest that she had. She was silencing thinking if she can get her two fathers, Draco and Scorpious to be in the same room so that they can fuck her.

She doubt it as Harry and Draco still have a grudge against each other. She sighed as the three men before her were now rearranging themselves.

"While you were daydreaming, we thought about fucking both ends of you. How about it? I can deep throat you, Andrew will be fucking your arse and Scorpious your pussy," Ethan suggested.

Lily licked her lips at the thought and nodded. She arranged herself on the bed and waited for the three men to come and enter her.

She was starting to like orgies and hope she was able to do more in the future with Scorpious by her side having pleasure with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> Not my best chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it and hopefully the next one is better.
> 
> Stay safe during the pandemic and protesting. Don't loot and destroy the cities, just protest.
> 
> Did you watched SpaceX? It was awesome, wasn't it?! Kudos to the dragon crew, bob & doug. Kudos for NASA as well.


	25. Forever and Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Scorpious alone time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Enjoy the chapter.
> 
> \----------

It was the weekend and both Lily and Scorpious were having sex at the Room of Requirements. It was quite romantic with candles lit up and a bed for them to be able to have sex.

"How can your pussy be so tight after all the sex you've done?" Scorpious asked huskily as he increases his pace to pummel into her.

She didn't say anything as she was too loss in pleasure with the pounding by her boyfriend. Scorpious was caressing and squeezing her breasts whenever he goes deeper inside her pussy.

The bed was creaking so hard that the headboard was hitting against the wall. "Fuck me! Fuck my pussy!" Lily cries out suddenly as she was horny.

Luckily the Room of Requirements was soundproof after putting some spells and charms. "Oh baby, you're the best girlfriend a guy could have," Scorpious replies as he increases his speed.

"Yes! Oh yes! Pound me harder! Let me feel that thick cock for days!" 

Scorpious was already sweating as he tries to increase his speed. He thrust and thrust till: "I'm going to come!"

It was Scorpious who came first inside of Lily as Lily followed by. Scorpious slumped down on top of her without pulling out yet as both were catching their breath.

"Fuck, that was just …. Fuck," Lily mutters as she wasn't sure what to say.

Scorpious nodded slightly as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, "will you marry me?" He asked suddenly out of nowhere.

It was silence between the two as Scorpious was going to ask the question again thinking Lily didn't heard him asked when she said: "what?"

Scorpious reaches over for his wand on the bedside table as he quickly did the summoning charm. He got the ring box and put his wand back on the table.

Without taking his cock out from Lily, he looks down at her who was staring back at him with wide eyes. He opened the box and asked again: "will you marry me?"

Lily looks at the opened box and gasped. Inside was a green and white 3-stone engagement ring! The ring was beautiful as she looks up at her boyfriend as tears were beginning to come out and said: "yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

Scorpious smiled as he took her hand to put the ring on her middle finger. It looked perfectly stunning as he moves his face and leaned down to kiss her.

The two kissed as Scorpious went and caresses her huge tits. Lily moaned as she broke off the kiss to look at Scorpious.

"Round two?" She asked with a wink.

"How do you want it?" Scorpious asked.

"Anal," Lily replies without hesitation.

Scorpious nodded as he removes his cock from inside of her. They rearrange themselves on the bed as Lily now have her arse up.

"It's waiting for you, babe," Lily said licking her lips as she was looking at him.

Scorpious didn't need any invitation longer to enter her arse. He grabs her hips to pull her closer making Lily gasped in the process.

Without any warning, Scorpious grabs a hold of his cock and pushes it inside of her. Lily yells out at the intrusion and Scorpious understood why.

Both holes of Lily were just too tight! Even after all the sex she have done, he was lucky to have her as his future wife. Plus her globes were huge!

He thrust and thrust till Lily begun to beg for more. He increases his speed and could see that her breasts were swaying with each thrusts.

It was skin-against-skin as the slapping noises could be heard within the room. Lily's face was in pure ectasy every time Scorpious cock hit the mark.

Lily was moaning uncontrollably and Scorpious couldn't stop thrusting. It didn't take long again for the both of them to come.

The both of them went down as Scorpious cock was still inside of Lily. They were catching their breath as they have a long way to go till they were too tired to even go any more.

"What's next?" Scorpious asked after awhile as he kisses Lily's sweaty back.

"Are you up for oral sex?" Lily asked.

"As long as you aren't tired," Scorpious teased as he slowly removes his cock.

Lily sighed at the loss of his cock but turns to look at him: "I should be asking you if you're tired or not," she said grinning.

"Oh haha," Scorpious mutters with a huff as Lily smirked.

\----------

They were making out on the bed after rounds and rounds of sex they just done. Luckily it's the weekend and both of them had someone to cover for them in case someone was looking for either Lily or Scorpious.

They broke apart and stared at each other with a happy look on their faces. "How do we tell our families?" Scorpious asked as he caresses Lily's bare arm.

"I'm not sure," Lily said frowning, "maybe tell them after we have like an orgy?" She asked.

Scorpious shook his head, "no. I don't think father would have sex with Mr. Potter," he said. 

"It would had been hot," Lily replied sighing, "hmm, what about lunch with my two dad's for one day and then lunch with your father?" She asked.

"That's not a bad idea, we just have to tell them the day and time," Scorpious said.

"And maybe have sex afterwards?" Lily asked teasingly with a smile.

Scorpious sighed as he shook his head, "you really want to have that orgy, don't you?" He asked.

"Why not? In the end I'll be having you all to myself," Lily replies as she reaches down to squeeze Scorpious cock.

Scorpious moaned at the contact, "the next round, babe?" He asked.

"Yep and I want to suck your cock," Lily said licking her lips.

Scorpious nodded as he spread his legs and Lily went down on the bed. He was going to be sore the next day for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------
> 
> I decided to update since it's National Sex Day! Enjoy it. Stay safe out there. The next chapter will be up soon.


	26. Welcome!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpious spends the night with Lily's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> \----------

Scorpious was pounding into Harry from behind as the two were having sex with each other. It was the night that he and Lily told Lily's two father's that the both of them were getting married.

They were happy of course, but just like any father, Harry wanted to see if Scorpious was good enough for his daughter.

Luckily James and Albus were out again even though Scorpious wanted to see how Albus was doing. Harry was to have sex with Scorpious while Severus with Lily.

And that was where he was right now. Although he hoped that in the end, there would be an orgy with all four of them even if his father wasn't there.

He just couldn't believe he was having sex with the chosen one! His arse was so tight just like Lily's, no matter how many times he had sex.

Harry was grunting and his eyes were shut tight as his face was showing pleasure. Scorpious realizes that he might be coming soon and so he increases his speed.

"Oh fuck! Fuck yes! Right there!" Harry shouts out as Scorpious slapped his arse cheek over and over again in time with his thrusting.

The bed was creaking against the floor and the headboard banging rapidly against the wall. Scorpious knew that Lily could hear what they were doing in the nearby room.

He wished that he was there to see his fiance cum so hard when Severus takes her. Speaking of coming, Harry was shouting out incoherent words as he came first followed by Scorpious.

The two were breathing hard when Harry slumped down on the bed and Scorpious on top of him. "Y-You're incredible," Harry replies beathlessly.

Scorpious smirked as they suddenly heard a high, piercing scream. "They weren't wasting any time," he muttered sniggering.

"Mmm, no, they weren't. Suck me, Scorpious," Harry said suddenly licking his lips.

Scorpious agrees as he pulls his cock out from Harry who grunted. He turns over on the bed and was staring at Scorpious with half lidded eyes.

"Are you getting tired, old man?" Scorpious teased.

Harry glares, "it's best if you don't ruin the moment, Mr. Malfoy, especially you're marrying my daughter," he said unhappily.

Scorpious gulped and nodded as he didn't want to piss of the chosen one. Instead, he went down on the bed till he was eye level with his delicious cock.

He took the cock that was covered in cum and begun to stroke it slowly. Harry moaned as Scorpious stuck his tongue out to lick the head of the cock.

It tasted delicious but different than the other cocks he had in his mouth. Harry kept moaning as he put his hand on top of Scorpious head to encourage him more farther.

Scorpious took the hint as he finished cleaning the residue of the cum before putting the entire cock inside his mouth.

Harry was bucking up in his mouth as Scorpious bobs his head up and down. Harry grips his hold on top of Scorpious head tightly as he wanted it more deeper.

Scorpious tried not to gag as he contoninues on what he was doing. Harry was coming close again as he felt Scorpious speed up his bobbing a bit.

He groans when he felt Scorpious tongue swirling around his cock during the manipulation. It wasn't long till Harry came with a shout and shot his load inside Scorpious mouth.

He tries to swallow everything but he couldn't as some dribbled down. He let go off the cock that was in his mouth and licked his lips to get the cum.

He looks up at Harry who was staring at him as he tries to catch his breath. "Do you want a taste?" Scorpious asked without even thinking.

Harry eyed him carefully as he knows what his cum tastes like from Severus. Scorpious shifted nervously and swore in his mind that he shouldn't have asked that at all.

"Come up here and kiss me this once," Harry said after a minute.

Scrpious nodded as he went on top of Harry so that he was eye level with him. He leans down and the two kissed.

Scorpious didn't want to mess things up and thus he kissed him gentle and not heatedly. Harry knew he was holding back but didn't want to say anything as he moans when he tasted himself.

The two made out and it was Scorpious who was the one to break off the kiss. "T-That was…." He began but was loss for words.

"I want you to ride me, Scorpious," Harry said huskily.

Scorpious nodded eagerly as he scrambles away from Harry and he went down to go on his cock.

\-----------

It was after that they were caressing each other before going to the other room and joining their two lovers for more rounds of sex.

The two were tired and neither one wants to get up yet. "Welcome to the family, Scorpious," Harry said with a smile at his new son-in-law.

"Thanks," Scorpious replies happily, "you do realize you'll see more of my father now?" He asked teasingly.

"Augh, don't make me regret this," Harry mutters making Scorpious laugh.

The two stayed liked that till Scorpious reaches down between them to take a hold of Harry's cock. Harry raises an eyebrow at him, "again?" He asked.

"It could be my only first and last time with you. I'm sure Lily and Severus could wait," Scorpious said.

Harry thought of it as Scorpious had a point, he nodded and Scorpious begun to stroke his cock in slow movements.

"Oh fuck, Scorpious," Harry mutters moaning.

Scorpious grinned, it was going to be a long night for the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------
> 
> This chapter made me rewrite the beginning and hopefully the second time of writing the chapter is good. 
> 
> I'm currently writing the next chapter and it'll be up soon if I don't get side tracked with my Ducktales story.
> 
> Thanks for continuing to enjoy this story.


	27. Best Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen's time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> \----------

The two women were kissing madly as they were in the Room of Requirements. Karen stopped kissing her friend as she went down slowly and was now caressing, licking and sucking her breasts.

Lily was moaning as she looks down on her and her hand was behind her head. Karen stopped with her breasts as she moves down and straight to her pussy.

Lily groaned as Karen licks and sucks the delicious pussy that was in front of her. Lily was already close to coming and she didn't want to cum that way.

"K-Karen, if you keep doing that, I'll cum," Lily said huskily looking at her friend.

With one last lick to her pussy, Karen stopped on what she was doing and looked at her friend with a disappointed look on her face.

"It tastes so good, babe," Karen replies with a smile.

"I know, but I want you pummeling my pussy on the bed," Lily replies.

Karen nodded as she took out the strap-on dildo from her bag. Lily helps her putting it on and they shared a kiss before heading to the bed.

Once Lily layed down on the bed, she stared at Karen who was licking her lips and looking down at her. "I can't believe this will be one of the last times with you," she said.

"Mmm, I've decided to devote myself to Scorpious once we marry. Now till the wedding, I can fuck whoever I want," Lily replies with a grin, "you better make the most of it, Karen," she added.

"Oh, I will," Karen promises and without any warning at all, she took her strap-on dildo and thrusted it inside Lily's pussy without preparation.

Lily shouted out as Karen begun to pummel her pussy. "Oh fuck yeah! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck meeee!" 

The headboard was hitting against the wall so loud and vigor that if it wasn't for their spells and charms that they have put, people outside of the room would have definitely heard them.

Karen was staring at Lily's breasts as they sway. She reaches out to grab and caress one as Lily moaned at the touch.

"You're such a horny bitch, babe. I'm going to miss this," Karen said huskily as she let to off the breast and sped up her thrusting.

"Fuck yeah! Slam that dildo in me, Karen! Give me all that you got!" 

"Oh fuckkkkk….."

Karen thrust and thrust as Lily kept of screaming her lungs out. It wasn't long till Lily quieted down and came right there on the dildo.

Karen came right after as she felt wetness down her thighs and legs that came from her pussy. The noises that Lily were making were just …. erotic.

She pulls out the strap-on dildo making Lily sigh in disappointment. Karen didn't took it off of her yet as she went up on Lily.

It wasn't eye level, but stopped at her huge tits and was now staring at them. She licks her lips before taking one in her mouth and the other one to caress.

Lily groans as Karen hungrily devoured those breasts as if her life depends on it. She was doing everything to it: lick, bite, suckle before going to the other one.

Once Karen was done and her hunger was satisfied, she went up and was eye level with Lily who was staring back at her friend.

The two stared at one another as Karen leaned down and kissed her on the lips. The two made out as Karen moaned when Lily went to touched her own breasts.

Karen's breasts weren't that huge as Lily's, but as long as it'll satisfy the person she's with, it's fine by her. 

The two women stopped kissing and Karen smiled down at Lily who smiled back. "I want you to ride me, babe," Karen said.

Lily nodded as Karen got off of her and watches her move on the bed. Lily went toward to Karen and was now straddling her as she went down on the dildo.

Lily groaned when she felt her arse being penetrated by the strap-on dildo. She was going down slowly so that Karen was enjoying the show.

Once fully on the strap-on dildo, Lily begun to bounce on her lap. Karen watches her bounced and knew that she sas going to miss this with her friend.

\----------

The two were laying on the bed as they caress and kiss each other as neither one didn't want to leave the Room of Requirement yet.

"Will you be my bridesmaid?" Lily asked after kissing Karen.

There was silence and then a squeal as she got hugged by Karen. "Of course! It'll be my honor, babe," Karen exclaims happily.

Another round of kissing till Karen stopped and was looking at Lily again. "What about your Maid of Honor? Have you decided who?" She asked.

Lily nodded, "my mother, of course. I just don't know if she'll be happy about me marrying a Malfoy," she said.

"She doesn't know?!"

Lily shrugged, "I'm not too sure. Dad and Mum rarely see and speak to one another unless it's important," she said.

"Wait, you didn't tell your mother and she'll be the Maid of Honor?" Karen asked bewildered.

"I wanted to ask my stepdad, but I don't think I can, can I?" She asked.

"Under the circumstances, it'll be interesting on how he'll reacts and the other people. As long as he doesn't plan your bachelorette party!" Karen said with a grin, "that's my job."

Lily shook her head in amusement. It's only the start of her last year in Hogwarts, but time will fly and pretty soon she'll be marrying her fiancee, Scorpious Malfoy.

She misses him dearly and can't wait to see him on the next vacation. Lily moaned when she felt a hand down at her pussy and looks at her friend.

"Again?" 

"Mhmm, it's one of my last times with you, remember? Who knows if we'll have sex again this year with our busy schedules," Karen said with a huff.

Lily nodded as she knew that her friend was right and begun to feel the pleasures coming from her friend, it was going to be a long sex encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------
> 
> Sorry if I made any mistakes on sex toys with previous chapters. I have no experience in using those toys on women and am just going on what I read on fanfics.
> 
> The next chapter should be up soon.


	28. Scorpious Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpious spends the night with Harry and Severus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> \-----------

Scorpious was moaning like crazy as he was being fucked by Severus. While Lily is in school, Scorpious decided to have a bit fun of his own since he was going to be part of the family.

Sure he had sex with Severus before during their orgy, but it was only a few minutes and they were their for Lily.

Severus was enjoying the fucking that he was giving to Scorpious. And why shouldn't he? After all, he did caught him and his father having sex before. Scorpious didn't understand it before, but now he did.

Harry was watching the scene as he was propped up against the headboard with his legs spread wide and opened. He was stroking his cock throughout the ordeal.

"Fuck, I can feel your cock inside me," Scorpious said moaning out, "no wonder Lily loves this cock."

Severus grunted as he held onto the hips tightly as he pounded, "how can you be so tight? Both you and Lily have the tightest arses even after all the sex you've done," he said.

Scorpious didn't say anything as he was too busy moaning in pleasure while Severus increases his pace. In the room, it was the only noises of skin-against-skin with an occasion of moaning and grunting.

"Oh fuck! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck meeeeee….!"

That did it for Harry who came right there while stroking his cock. His cock's cum shooting out onto his hand and being covered with it as Harry slumped against the headboard.

Severus heard Harry cum and it didn't took long for him and Scorpious to cum right there. The two slumped down with Severus on top of Scorpious.

There was silence until Harry spoke up first. "Ready for round two?" He asked.

"So eager…." Scorpious mutters.

Severus chuckled from behind as he kisses his back before sitting up and pulling out. "What do you want Harry to do or me?" He asked.

"I wanted your cock where it was," Scorpious said huffing as he moaned when he felt Severus slapped his arse cheek. "Well, um, I'm not sure…." Scorpious replied still tired.

"Do you want to see me and Harry having sex before you decide?" Severus asked.

"Fuck yes!"

Severus shook his head, but he was grinning as he looks at Harry. "Ride me babe," he said.

Harry went over to his husband as Severus helped Harry go down on his cock. Scorpious watched as the two got into position.

Severus held Harry's hips as Harry went down on the cock below him. The both of them moaned once the cock entered Harry.

Once the cock was fully inside of him, Harry started to bounced on the cock that he'd been waiting for. Scorpious licked his lips at the sight and he moved to where he was towards Harry.

Harry's back was against Severus so he was able to lean down on him while Severus thrusted some times and Harry would bounced. 

It was erotic and Harry sees Scorpious reaching over to stroke his cock. He groaned when the hands wrapped around his cock and started th stroke.

Harry looks over and sees that Scorpious was stroking his own cock as well. It wasn't long till all three of them came.

Harry sighed in relieved as he slagged against Severus who was holding him. He kisses his neck and shoulder as Scorpious licked both his hands that was with cum.

It was erotic on seeing someone licking their hands clean from cum. Harry wanted a taste of Scorpious cum and he nudges his leg.

Scorpious looks at Harry who was licking his lips, "kiss me," he said.

He nodded as he went over to him as he sees Severus watching warily. Scorpious smiled at him before leaning down to kiss Harry on the lips.

Severus continued to kiss where he was kissing as the two men beforehim made out. It wasn't long until Scorpious broke the kiss as Harry panted.

He licked his lips and before Harry could say anything, he went down on him and started to give him oral sex.

It was going to be a long night for all three of them.

\----------

"I can't believe my son-in-law will be a Malfoy," Harry said as he, Severus and Scorpious were laying on the bed after rounds of sex.

"Harry…." Severus began but was interrupted by Scorpious.

"It's fine, dad's like that too every now and then: 'Scarhead will be part of the family, I can't believe it,'" Scorpious imitated Draco.

Severus smirked, "and she's part Weasley as well," he added.

Scorpious frowned, "will her mother be there at the wedding?" He asked.

Harry sighed, "I'm not too sure. I know James and Albus have been in contact with Ginny so she probably knows about the wedding. Lily does sees Ginny sometimes, but not often," he said.

There was silence as Scorpious spoke up again. "Knowing Lily, I don't think she wants her there," he said as he looks at Harry, "no offense but that's what I think."

"None taken, even I don't want her to be there but Lily is her daughter and has every right to be there," Harry said sighing.

"What are you going to do if she does come?" Scorpious asked worriedly.

Harry shrugged, "nothing, I'll tell Lily to put her name on the guest list just in case. If she starts trouble, well, I don't think she'll start something with a room of Slytherins, do you?" He asked with a smile.

Scorpious laughed, "I guess not, especially we have Severus and father there with us," he said.

Harry nodded, "if I haven't said it before or if I've did, you're welcome in this family, Scorpious."

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \----------
> 
> Sorry if this was abrupt! I didn't realize I was spelling Scorpious name wrong, oops. I don't have experience in lesbian sex so I'm just writing on what I read in fanfics 🤷.
> 
> Please read tags before putting a hate comment. I'm finishing this story for the kudos, bookmarks and comments that are put on here.
> 
> Stay safe!!!


	29. One Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily and Minerva's night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before reading. Now onto the next chapter!
> 
> \-----------

Minerva have pushed Lily against the back of her desk and was licking her pussy. The two women were in Minerva's office as the portraits watch.

Lily groaned as Minerva was kneeling on the floor and her tongue was swirling around the pussy as if she couldn't get enough of it.

She put her hand on top of her head so that she can go deeper and faster with that tongue of hers. Lily felt Minerva pushing her legs more wider as she tries to get more.

She kept of licking around the pussy and it wasn't long till Lily and some of the portraits were moaning as they came.

Lily panted as she watches Minerva go up on her slowly before attacking her breasts with her mouth. She put her face in her clevage as she squeezes the breasts against her face.

It was pure pleasure for both Minerva and Lily. Once she had her fun with the huge globes, she stood up and kissed her.

The two women kissed as if they couldn't get enough of each other. Lily could hear light screaming and grunting coming from the portraits.

It was Minerva who broke off the kiss and was now staring at her. "Turn around babe, I'm going to fuck you from behind," she said.

Lily did on what she was told as Minerva went to get the item from her drawer. While waiting, she looks at the portraits and saw that Albus's was empty.

She frowned on where he was but in the other portrait, there were a couple of men standing around three women who had their legs spread opened.

She blushes as they were either being pummeled or that their pussy was being eaten out. Her looking got interrupted when she felt a slap on her arse.

Lily moaned as she looks back at Minerva, "it's hot, isn't it? I even masturbate in here by myself when they're having either an orgy or sex," Minerva said as she was looking at the portraits.

They watched the portraits before Minerva finally decided it was their turn. Lily stuck out her arse out as she spreads her legs.

Minerva did a non-verbal simple spell so that the strap-on dildo was slicked with oil before she would stick it in Lily's arse.

She put her hands on Lily's hips and without any warning, she plunges right in making Lily shout. Lily's shout startled some of the portraits but that didn't stopped her from screaming. 

Minerva's thrust was slow at first but pretty soon, Lily was begging for her to go faster. It was really erotic in the office if anyone would enter it right now.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Fuck meeeeeeee!" 

"Such a filthy mouth for a lady," Minerva muttered as she just continued to thrust with her speed.

"Oh please! Please, Professor, harder! I need it!"

Minerva decided to increase her speed as Lily held onto the desk before her. Lily was loving every minute of it and she was sure she was going to miss this once married to Scorpious.

It wasn't long till Lily came and the noises have quieted down. She slouched a bit as Minerva felt the wetness down in her pussy.

"Mmmm, your pussy is wet, babe. Do you want me to pummel it like I did with your arse?" Minerva asked hotly.

"No, the opposite actually, I want to taste your pussy," Lily replied.

"How about this: I'll sit on your face and while you eat my pussy out…." Minerva began.

"I got it, Professor," Lily said nodding looking at her, "the 69th position, right?" She asked.

Minerva nodded with a smile, "I taught you good," she said making Lily blushed. "We have to lay down on the floor," she added.

Before Lily could say anything, a voice shouted from one of the portraits: "we don't mind!"

"Yeah, go for it!" 

"Do it! Do it! Do it!"

Lily's blushed couldn't get any redder as Minerva smirked and she pulls out from Lily. "We have to give the audience on what they want," Minerva said with a wink and Lily just nodded but was still blushing.

\----------

"I'm going to miss this when you leave Hogwarts," Minerva said as she and Lily were in her quarters and were wearing bathrobes.

"I'm sure you'll find someone to fulfill your need," Lily said with a smile.

"Probably not with those huge globes," Minerva said sighing.

"Who knows? I'm sure one of the students will have these and you can teach her like you did with me," Lily said with a smile.

"I hope so."

"Will you be at the wedding?" Lily asked hopefully.

"I wouldn't miss it," Minerva replied, "should I bring a date?" She asked.

"If you want," Lily said with a shrug, "although I need to know soon if you do for reservations and such. Karen told me she was going to bring someone," she added.

"What about your bachelorette party?"

"Karen is the one in charge, she's not telling me a thing about it," Lily said shaking her head.

There was silence between the two women as they relaxed on the couch. Minerva drinking wine while Lily stares at the fire in the fireplace as if she was deep in thought.

"Are you ready for another round?" Minerva asked and Lily looks up at her.

She saw Minerva have put her wine down on the table and was taking off her bathrobe. She licks her lips at the sight and nodded as she stood up and was taking off her own bathrobe.

It was going to be a long night and she didn't mind it one bit as this was her last time being with Minerva McGonagall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \-----------
> 
> This story is coming to an end, folks! Hopefully the next chapter should be up soon, if not, sorry in advanced. 
> 
> Another sorry if this chapter was abrupt or something, I was having a bit of a hard time on this one.


	30. The Faker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily wakes up from a nice dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe HP!
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read tags before continuing.

Lily was on top of Scorpious as she was haunched over him. She was moaning uncontrollably while Scorpious was fucking her arse with his cock.

He was also toying with her breasts as they were hovered above his face. Lily was in so much pleasure right now as she couldn't think of anything else but her new husband. 

The wedding have been quite beautiful, it was like a fairy tale out off a movie. Everyone that Lily and Scorpious have been invited, even her mother who she barely spoke to during the event.

Right before the ceremony, Lily was having a bit of a breakdown in her dressing room. Ginny wanted to help her daughter, but Harry have stopped her as Lily didn't want to see her.

Instead of Ginny, Severus have helped her with a quick fucking and a bit of comfort. Everything went fine and dandy besides that mishap.

"Oh fuck! Fuck yes! Fuck meeeeee!" Lily cries out as Scorpious increases his thrusting.

Due with the increase of his thrusting, the bed was creaking against the floor and the headboard was hitting loudly against the wall.

The two didn't care if they'll get a knocking on their door later on or tomorrow on how noisy they were from other guests. It wasn't long till Lily shouted out and came followed shortly by Scorpious.

Lily slumped over him tiredly as Scorpious took a nipple and suckled on it like a baby. Lily groaned at the sensation that she was feeling.

"You keep doing that and I'll cum again," Lily said moaning.

"That's the idea there," Scorpious replied when he let go off the nipple and went to the other one. He was caressing the other breast that he'd just left as Lily kept off moaning.

It wasn't long when Lily came again for the second time that night. "Fuck," Lily muttered as Scorpious was kissing whatever he could reach, "at this rate, having a baby wouldn't be a problem."

Scorpious smirked as he stopped what he was doing and looks at her. "Oh I'm sure we'll have a baby before the year is over with the way that you're horny," he said winking.

Lily shook her head smiling as she got off of Scorpious cock who sighed in disappointment. She looks at him before going down at him to be eye level with his cock.

The cock still has some of her cum and wasn't dried yet. Lily licked her lips as she got her hand to stroke the cock. 

She stroked it as she sees Scorpious moaning uncontrollably who was looking down at her. As Scorpious watches, she took the cock and put it in her mouth.

She was about to bobbed her head as she heard a noise in the background saying: "the time is now 7:00am."

The dream faded before her as Scorpious was gone and that Lily was waking up slowly on her bed. She groaned as she could hear her alarm clock still repeating the time.

"Augh," she muttered as last night's dream has been a good one. Why did she had to wake up now?! It was time to start the day.

\------------

She went downstairs as she saw her mother preparing breakfast and her father sitting at the kitchen table as the two chatted.

"You're two brothers should be waking up soon, better eat those pancakes, Lily flower," Harry said with a smile.

Lily yawned as she sat at the table, "have you ever dreamed and didn't want to wake up from it?" She asks her parents.

There was silence as the only sound was from Ginny's cooking. It was Harry who spoke, "back at the Dursley's, I always dream about being free from there. I never wanted to wake up as I wanted that to be a reality. Is it the dreams you were having, Lily?" He asked.

"Yeah, it felt so real," Lily muttered, "is there a rule at Hogwarts about having a teacher and student relationship?" She asked.

She sees Ginny stop cooking and Harry has slightly paled where he was sitting. "How do you know about that?" Harry asked.

"My dreams," Lily replies without hesitation.

"You're father did had a relationship with Professor Snape before…."

"Ginny!"

"What? She should know!"

As the two bickered, neither of the two saw Lily's eyes widened at the truth. Was her dreams real in someway? She didn't even know that her father had a relationship with a teacher before.

Before Lily could think more of it, her two brother's came into the kitchen saying: "good morning."

They sat beside her as they waited for their breakfast. "Um, Albus? Do you know anyone named Jules?" Lily asked.

Lily was staring at Albus who was a bit pale. "N-No I do-don't," he lies.

"Lily, you better finish eating breakfast. You and I are going to Diagon Alley for some supplies," Harry said as he stood up.

The conversation about him and Professor Snape clearly forgotten. "Can I come as well too, dad?" James asked.

"And me!"

Harry sighed, "sorry, sons. Lily and I have to talk about her dreams," he said. "I have to firecall Mr. Malfoy as well to meet us there," he added and he left the kitchen without another word.

"Dreams?" James asked his sister.

"Weird dreams," Lily lies as James nodded and didn't say another word.

The morning went by a breeze as well as heading to Diagon Alley. Lily was happy that her dreams were just …. dreams, cause who knows what'll happen if they were real?

Lily smiled at Scorpious as he had came with his father. She saw a blushed forming on his face and Lily knew that this day would be a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, I got you there, didn't I? Well, that's alternate ending 1. There's one more chapter ahead which is ending 2. 
> 
> It should be up soon.


	31. Hesperos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Harry Potter.
> 
> I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. Please read tags before continuing. Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> \---------

Lily was on top of Scorpious as she was haunched over him. She was moaning uncontrollably while Scorpious was fucking her arse with his cock.

He was also toying with her breasts as they were hovered above his face. Lily was in so much pleasure right now as she couldn't think of anything else but her new husband. 

The wedding have been quite beautiful, it was like a fairy tale out off a movie. Everyone that Lily and Scorpious have been invited, even her mother who she barely spoke to during the event.

Right before the ceremony, Lily was having a bit of a breakdown in her dressing room. Ginny wanted to help her daughter, but Harry have stopped her as Lily didn't want to see her.

Instead of Ginny, Severus have helped her with a quick fucking and a bit of comfort. Everything went fine and dandy besides that mishap.

"Oh fuck! Fuck yes! Fuck meeeeee!" Lily cries out as Scorpious increases his thrusting.

Due with the increase of his thrusting, the bed was creaking against the floor and the headboard was hitting loudly against the wall.

The two didn't care if they'll get a knocking on their door later on or tomorrow on how noisy they were from other guests. It wasn't long till Lily shouted out and came followed shortly by Scorpious.

Lily slumped over him tiredly as Scorpious took a nipple and suckled on it like a baby. Lily groaned at the sensation that she was feeling.

"You keep doing that and I'll cum again," Lily said moaning.

"That's the idea there," Scorpious replied when he let go off the nipple and went to the other one. He was caressing the other breast that he'd just left as Lily kept off moaning.

It wasn't long when Lily came again for the second time that night. "Fuck," Lily muttered as Scorpious was kissing whatever he could reach, "at this rate, having a baby wouldn't be a problem."

Scorpious smirked as he stopped what he was doing and looks at her. "Oh I'm sure we'll have a baby before the year is over with the way that you're horny," he said winking.

Lily shook her head smiling as she got off of Scorpious cock who sighed in disappointment. She looks at him before going down at him to be eye level with his cock.

The cock still has some of her cum and wasn't dried yet. Lily licked her lips as she got her hand to stroke the cock. 

She stroked it as she sees Scorpious moaning uncontrollably who was looking down at her. As Scorpious watches, she took the cock and put it in her mouth.

She bobbed her head as Scorpious was moaning. The feeling of her warm mouth and her tongue swirling around his cock could get any guy to cum right there.

Scorpious put both his hands on top of her head so that she can go deeper and take the entire cock. It wasn't long when the both of them came at the same time as Lily have been fingering herself while sucking.

Scorpious groaned as he pulls out from Lily's mouth who licked her lips and fingers from the remaining cum. "Do you want to rest or continue?" He asked as he had slumped down on the bed.

"I do want to be fucked by doggy style," Lily said as she went to lay down beside him.

"You're one hot, beautiful babe who is my slut," Scorpious said with a grin as he leans toward her for a kiss.

"Mmm, your slut," Lily agrees and met him halfway as the two of them kissed.

\---------

(5 years later)

"Lily! You actually came," Scorpious stepmother said smiling happily as she gave her daughter-in-law a hug.

"Yep, wouldn't miss this for the world," Lily replied as she looks down at her son who was hugging her leg, "Hesperos, give your aunt a hug," she said.

Hesperos Potter-Malfoy ignored his mother as he saw Draco behind Scorpious stepmother. He lets go off of Lily's leg and dashes to Draco who gave him a hug instead.

"Sorry about that," Lily said sheepishly.

"It's fine, where's the other one?" Scorpious stepmother asked.

"They'll be here soon, Astrid is giving daddy a hard time," Lily said smirking as she went over to Draco.

Draco smiled at her as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You're mother is here as well," he said.

Lily's eyes widened, "that's a first, where is she?" She asked.

"I think she was fucking Albus in the bathroom not too long ago," Draco replied.

"DRACO!' Scorpious stepmother scolded.

"What?" Draco asked with a shrug, "Hesperos went to the library," he said.

Scorpious stepmother glared at him as she went to go and look for Hesperos. Draco and Lily were alone in the living room as they were sitting on the couch.

"We have time for a quickie," Draco said suddenly.

"You know I can't," Lily said sighing, "I want to be faithful to Scorpious," she said.

"He'll understand, I did fucked him before, you know," Draco said.

Lily was about to retaliate when she felt a hand grabbed one of her breast through her clothing. She moaned when Draco squeezed.

"Not with the new law, something about incest and marriage," Lily said.

"I don't think he'll mind," Draco said as he squeezed again.

"I wouldn't mind," a voice piped up.

The two looked over the couch as Draco let go off of Lily. Draco smiled as he sees Astrid Potter-Malfoy in the arms of his son.

"I was just uh…." Draco began but was loss for words as he stood up.

"It's fine, father. I'm against that law as well and trying to remove it," Scorpious said, "is everyone here?" He asked.

"Not yet, we're still waiting for the Weasley's, Potter and Uncle Severus," Draco said.

"Figures."

There was a crying sound coming from Astrid as she woke up from her nap. Scorpious was trying to soothe her buf was failing miserably.

"You two go ahead, I'll feed her," Lily said as she got her daughter from her husband.

"I want to show you something in the office anyway," Draco said as he and Scorpious left.

Lily smiled as she was left alone with her daughter. It was going to be a good day as she could tell already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end has come! It took me almost a year to finish this story. I hope all of you who read it, enjoyed it.
> 
> I hope you liked the names for the kids that I have chosen. 
> 
> Be on the lookout for more stories from me and always read tags before continuing. Stay safe!

**Author's Note:**

> \-----------
> 
> I may or may not continue this so cross your fingers. This story takes place after Harry Potter and the Cursed Child somewhat.


End file.
